Hermione Granger
by Yusuria
Summary: Hier dreht sich alles um Harry Potter. Aber lest selber. Nicht Harry ist hier die Person, die im Mittelpunkt steht. Das ist aber nicht nur ein Chapter, sondern gleich alle 12 in einem Chapter.


Hermione Granger Hermione's geheime große Liebe 

Von Yusuria

Hali Halo Halödele. Da bin ich auch schon wieder mit einer anderen Story. Es tut mir leid, dass ich zurzeit nicht an Der Herr der Ringe geht weiter Weiterschreibe. Aber ich habe zurzeit eine kleine Schreibblockade bei der Geschichte. Daher dauert es vielleicht noch, bis ein weiterer Teil rauskommt. Aber ich hoffe, der der Heute erschienen ist, gefällt euch. Heute ist der Donnerstag, 10. Juni 2004 und es ist 21:07 Uhr gleich. Ich war am Freitag den 4. Juni im Kino und habe mir Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban angesehen. Ich muss sagen, er hat mich richtig umgehauen. Aber reden wir nicht darüber. Warum ich über Hermione schreibe, weil ich sie einfach toll finde und weil ich mal dachte, ich könnte einfach mal etwas schreiben über sie. Und hier mach ich es jetzt.

Das hier soll kein Abklatsch von La Loba ihrer Geschichte werden. Es ist meine eigene Story und ist nicht im Geringsten so, wie die von La Loba. Also nicht denken, das ich von ihr abschreiben würde oder so. Das tu ich nicht. Und das werde ich auch nie tun. Dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer. Falls ihr doch etwas finden solltet, was auch nur im Geringsten an sie rann kommt, dann sagt es mir sofort und zeigt es mir. Sagt es auch La Loba, damit sie es sieht und vielleicht ihr Einverständnis gibt. Denn ich möchte keinen Ärger bekommen von ihr.

Hier kommt kein Prolog hin, denn ich weis nie, was ich da schreiben soll. Also fang ich gleich mit der Geschichte an. Wenn ihr Fragen oder so etwas in der Art habt, dann schickt mir eine ENS, eine Mail SharonHeidemanngmx.de oder ruft mich an und werdet eure Fragen los. Meine Nummer ist 030/ 12345678. Kleiner Scherz. Schreibt einfach eine Mail oder ENS.

Also viel spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 1: Kapitel 1 oder Hermione und Hogwarts

Hermione Granger. Ein Bildhübsches Mädchen von 11 Jahren. Sie ist die einzigste Tochter der Granger und wohnt etwas außerhalb Londons. Ihre Eltern wussten schon bei ihrer Geburt, dass Hermione ein ganz besonderes Mädchen ist. Und das war sie auch. Die ersten paar Jahre in ihrem Leben waren noch ohne große Geschehnisse. Erst im alter von 6 Jahren, begann Hermione sich anders zu Benehmen, wie es ihre Tante immer sagte. „Sie ist nicht normal. Seht sie euch an. Sie hat schon wieder ein Buch vor der Nase. In ihrem Alter ließt man nicht Bücher von Wissenschaftlern." Ja so war ihre Tante. Doch Hermione's Eltern gaben nichts auf das, was ihre Schwester sagte. Sie wussten, eines Tages, würde Hermione etwas ganz großes werden. Und sie würden immer stolz auf sie sein. Die Jahre vergingen und Hermione wurde größer und schöner. In der Schule war sie zwar nicht sehr beliebt, aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Denn sie wusste, dass sie eh nicht lange auf ein und derselben Schule bleiben würde.

An ihrem 11 Geburtstag, es war ein Sonntag, stand sie schon recht früh auf. Sie wollte das Frühstück machen und dann wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen. Sie feierte nicht gerne Geburtstage. Nicht einmal ihre eigenen. Doch als sie unten in der Küche ankam, standen schon ihre Eltern da und das Frühstück war auch schon gemacht. Auf dem Küchentisch stand eine große Kirschsahnetorte und ringsum ein paar Geschenke. Neben den Geschenken waren noch Briefe von ihrer Tante und dessen Tochter.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein kleiner Spatz", sagte ihr Vater und nahm sie in den Arm. Auch ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm. Hermione freute sich sehr darüber. Auch wenn es nicht so war, wie sie es gerne haben wollte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, schloss die Augen und blas die Kerzen aus. Beim ausblasen wünschte sie sich, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde und das etwas aufregendes passieren sollte. Beim öffnen der Augen, sah sie sich um, doch die Zeit ging weiter. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm sich ein Geschenk. Als sie es öffnete, strahlten ihre Augen. In der Schachtel lag ein Buch. Aber nicht irgendein Buch. Sondern von Wissenschaft leicht gemacht. Hermione nahm es raus und schlug gleich die ersten Seiten auf. Dann bedankte sie sich bei ihren Eltern und legte das Buch zur Seite. Nach und nach öffnete sie die Geschenke. Und zu Schluss, machte sie die Briefe auf. Von ihrer Tante hatte sie wie jedes Jahr eine Karte mit etwas Geld bekommen. Genau wie der von ihrer Cousine. Als sie dachte, sie habe alles geöffnet, was zu öffnen geht, lag auf einmal ein brauner Briefumschlag auf dem Tisch. Hinten versiegelt und vorne mit einem H von vier Farben umgeben gekennzeichnet. Sie sah ihre Eltern an, doch die konnten sich das nicht erklären. Also machte Hermione den Brief vorsichtig auf.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger. Wir freuen uns Ihren mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie nun an

der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Um nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu kommen, müssen sie zum Londoner Bahnhof und zum

Gleiß 9 3/4 kommen. Jedoch müssen Sie zuvor noch eine Reihe von Utensilien kaufen, die sie in der Winkelgasse in London finden. Um dahin zukommen, liegt ein genauer Lageplan bei und eine Liste, was Sie alles benötigen, damit Sie in Hogwarts erfolgreich Zaubern können. Bitte finden Sie sich am 1. August diesen Jahres am Hogwarts Expresszug ein. Des Weiteren wünschen Wir alles Gute zu Ihrem 11 Geburtstag und freuen uns schon auf Ihr kommen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore

Hermione holte die Liste und den Lageplan hervor und sah ihn sich an. Ihre Eltern sahen ihr über die Schulter. Dann sah sie zu ihnen auf und in ihren Augen konnte sie ein großes Fragezeichen sehen. „Dann ist mein Wunsch doch in Erfüllung gegangen", sprach sie laut aus und ihre Eltern sahen sie fragend an. „Was für ein Wunsch?", fragte ihre Mutter sie. „Ach nichts wichtiges, sagte sie. Ich habe nur laut gedacht." Sie schaute sich den Brief noch einmal an und legte ihn dann bei Seite. Der Tag verging und Hermione sprach mit ihren Eltern über den Brief. Ihre Eltern hörten sich alles an, was Hermione ihnen erzählte. Dann kam die große Aussprache der Eltern und Hermione musste das Zimmer verlassen.

„Ich weis nicht. Meinst du, wir sollten sie dahin schicken?", fragte Mrs. Granger ihren Mann und dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, erwiderte er. Aber sie hat schon immer gesagt, dass sie eines Tages auf eine andere Schule geht. Ob sie es geahnt hat, weis ich nicht. Aber ich denke, wir sollten sie gehen lassen. Schließlich hat sie nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit, eine neue Schule zu besuchen und neue Freunde kennen zu lernen." Mrs. Granger sah ihn an und nickte dann zustimmend. Dann rief sie Hermione zu sich rein und sie sagten ihr, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen dürfe. Hermione sprang auf ab und bedankte sich mehrmals bei ihren Eltern. Dann rannte sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer und lass sich noch einmal den Brief durch, denn sie vom Küchentisch mitgenommen hatte. Am Abend besprachen sie dann noch, wann sie die Sachen für Hermione kaufen gehen würden. Hermione konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte auf eine andere Schule gehen und da das lernen, wofür sie sich die ganze Zeit interessiert hatte. Doch dann kamen ihr Zweifel, ob sie da wirklich hingehen sollte oder nicht. Doch die Zweifel verflogen wieder, als sie daran dachte, nicht mehr ausgegrenzt zu sein. Es werden sicherlich jede Menge neue Schüler da sein, dachte sie sich. Dann wird es sicherlich nicht so schlimm werden. Ihre Eltern klärten dann noch am späten Abend, wie sie der Schule sagen würden, dass Hermione auf eine andere Schule gehen wird. Doch Mr. Granger hatte schon eine gute Idee.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach London, um in der Winkelgasse die benötigten Sachen für Hermione zu kaufen. Auf der Liste standen jede Menge komischer Sachen, aber das was drauf stand, musste nun einmal gekauft werden. Und so kauften sie eine Zauberstab, einen Zinntopf, die Schulbücher für das Schuljahr, einen Mantel und noch eine ganze Menge andere Gegenstände. In der Winkelgasse traf sie auf viele Schüler, die die gleichen Sachen kauften, wie sie. Manche waren größer als sie und gingen sicherlich in eine andere Klassenstufe als sie, aber die Bücher waren immer gleich. Nur war sicherlich auch der Inhalt anders als in ihren Büchern. Als sie fertig waren mit dem Einkaufen und zum Auto gingen, waren sie sehr bepackt. Sie packten alles in den Kofferraum und sogar noch einiges auf den Sitz neben Hermione. Denn es war zuviel, was sie kaufen mussten und nicht gerade billig. Aber was tut man nicht alles für die einzigste Tochter die man hat. Zu Hause packten sie alles in die Kammer und Hermione rannte gleich nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie ging an den Kalender und strich wieder einen Tag weg. Jetzt waren es nur noch 5 Tage, bis sie nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Die Fahrkarte, die Hermione brauchte, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen, kauften sie auch in der Winkelgasse. Hermione holte aus einen der Tüten, die unten in der Kammer standen, ein Buch, das recht groß und dick war, raus. Vorne auf dem Deckel stand in großen Buchstaben „Die Geschichte Hogwarts. Sie schlug die ersten Seiten auf und gleich kamen ihr die vier Farben entgegen, die auch auf dem Briefumschlag von Hogwarts drauf waren. Jetzt würde sie alles lesen, was in Hogwarts ist und wie es da ist. Jede Seite zeigte einen Teil von Hogwarts und wie Hogwarts entstanden ist. Sie war so vertieft in das Buch, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam.

„Hermione. Komm runter. Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen. Hast du mich denn nicht rufen gehört?", fragte sie Hermione und Hermione drehte sich um zu ihr. „Tut mir leid Mama. Aber ich habe dich nicht gehört. Ich habe das Buch gelesen und ganz und gar vergessen, dass es Essen gibt." Ihre Mutter sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind seit 3 Stunden wieder hier und du hast schon das ganze Buch gelesen mein Schatz? Wie viele Seiten hat es denn?" Hermione schlug die letzte Seite auf und zeigte es ihrer Mutter. Als sie die Seitenzahl sah, fasste sie sich an de Kopf. „Das Buch hat ja 1869 Seiten. Und die hast du ihn drei Stunden geschafft? Komm jetzt runter zu Tisch." Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Hermione sah sich noch einmal das Buch an, legte es dann weg und ging nach unten.

Die Tage vergingen und der Tag der Abreise war gekommen. Hermione war so aufgeregt, dass sie die Nacht zuvor nicht geschlafen hatte. Am Frühstückstisch konnte sie nicht still sitzen und auch im Bad war sie hippelich. Ihr Vater brachte schon alles zum Auto und ihre Mutter machte ihr etwas ganz besonderes zu essen. Als Hermione fertig war, ging sie nach unten. Doch dann rannte sie wieder nach oben, weil sie das Buch von Hogwarts noch auf dem Tisch hat liegen lassen. Unten packte sie es gleich in eine der Tüten und setzte sich ins Auto. Ihr Vater saß bereits schon drin und ihre Mutter schloss die Tür ab. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Londoner Bahnhof. Eine große Hecktick herrschte auf dem Bahnhof. Viele Eltern mit ihren Kindern waren da. Und ein Kind nach dem anderen verschwand im Pfeiler zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Auch die Eltern der Kinder verschwanden dort. Sie und ihre Eltern gingen zu dem Pfeiler und warteten ab, bis sie an der Reihe waren. Vor ihr verschwanden vier Jungen mit roten Haaren. Drei große und ein kleiner, der sicherlich in ihrem Alter war. Dann ging noch ein etwas schüchterner Junge auf den Pfeiler zu. Er rannte auf den Pfeiler zu und verschwand. Dann kam Hermione dran. Sie stellte sich genau davor und lief los. Hinter ihr waren noch andere Kinder und ihre Eltern. Als sie durch den Pfeiler lief, kam sie auf der anderen Seite wieder raus und stand vor dem Hogwarts Express. Ihre Eltern kamen ihr hinterher und stellten sich neben sie. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den Zug sahen. Dann sahen sie sich um und Mr. Granger las auf dem Schild 9 3/4 und Hogwarts Express. Dann gingen sie zum Zug hin und Hermione stieg zuerst rein. Sie sah sich den Zug an und fand ein noch leeres Abteil. Sie ging rein und öffnete das Fenster und winkte ihren Eltern zu. Ihre Mutter gab ihr eine kleine Tasche und ihr Vater kümmerte sich darum, dass ihr Gepäck untergebracht wurde. Dann kam er wieder zum Fenster und sah nach oben.

„Und wie ist es im Zug? Hast du genügend Platz?", fragte er sie und Hermione nickte. „Ja ich habe Platz. Im Moment bin ich noch alleine. Aber das kann sich ja noch ändern." Dann hörte man einen Mann rufen. „Alles einsteigen. Der Zug fährt in 90 Sekunden los." Hermione's Eltern gingen einen Schritt zurück und sahen noch einmal auf zu ihrer Tochter. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel spaß mein kleiner Engel", sagte ihr Vater und warf ihr einen Handkuss zu. Ihre Mutter unterdrückte ein paar Tränen gab ihr aber dann die Hand und streichelte drüber. „Ich hab dich lieb mein Schatz." Hermione wischte sich eine Träne weg und lächelte dann. „Wir sehen uns ja zu den Weihnachtsferien wieder. Und bis dahin ist es ja nicht mehr hin." Ihre Eltern lächelten und gingen dann weiter zurück. Die Türen schlossen sich und der Zug gab das Signal, dass er bereit war, los zufahren. Der Mann pfiff in seine Pfeife und der Zug fuhr los. Hermione winkte noch mal ihren Eltern und wischte sich erneut Tränen weg. Als der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen hatte, setzte sie sich hin.

Tja. Da saß sie nun und fuhr zu einer Schule, die etwas ganz besonderes war. Hermione holte sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und wollte es gerade aufschlagen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Hermione sah auf und vor ihr stand ein Junge mit Brille. Hinter ihm stand noch ein Junge. Es war der Junge, der vor ihr und dem Jungen mit der Brille im Pfeiler verschwand.

„Entschuldige bitte. Aber können wir uns zu dir setzten? Es ist sonst kein Abteil mehr frei", fragte der junge mit der Brille sie und Hermione nickte. Die beiden kamen rein und setzten sich gegenüber von Hermione hin. „Ach ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte der Junge mit der Brille und reichte Hermione die Hand. Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Und ich bin Ron Weasley." Er gab Hermione ebenfalls die Hand und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin Hermione Granger. Es freut mich sehr, euch kennen zulernen." Harry und Ron nickten. „Ist es auch dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts Hermione?", fragte Harry sie. „Ja ist es. Eures bestimmt auch." Die beiden nickten. „Von dir habe ich schon viel gehört Harry. Vielleicht haben wir ja das Glück und wir kommen zu dritt in eine der vier Häuser", sagte Hermione und legte das Buch wieder in die Tasche zurück. Harry nickte und stupste Ron an. Denn er hatte schon wieder mal nicht zugehört. Da klopfte es wieder an der Tür und eine ältere Dame stand mit einem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten vor der Tür. „Ihr lieben. Möchtet ihr etwas Süßes für die Fahrt?", fragte sie und Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke. Ich brauche nichts. Ich bin versorgt." Auch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Nur Harry nickte und ging raus. Er holte sich jede Menge und teilte es sich dann mit Ron und Hermione.

Die ganze Fahrt über unterhielten sie sich. Der Abend brach schon an und draußen konnte man nicht mehr viel sehen. Als der Zug langsamer fuhr, kam eine der älteren Schülerinnen rein und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie gleich in Hogwarts ankommen. Hermione nickte und stand auf, um ihren Umhang vom Hacken hinter ihr zu holen. Harry und Ron holten ebenfalls ihren Umhang vom Hacken und zogen ihn über. Dann war es soweit. Der Zug hielt an und die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Auch die anderen waren in ihren Schuluniformen und gingen auch aus dem Zug. Draußen vor dem Zug, sahen sie sich alles an. Doch wurde das umsehen durch eine Stimme unterbrochen.

„Kommt schon Erstklässler. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis zur Schule. Folgt mir bitte. Aber rasch." Vor ihnen stand ein Riese mit Bart. Hermione fasste Harry auf die Schulter. Harry lächelte nur und legte seine Hand hinter sie auf den Rücken. „Komm schon. So schlimm ist er nicht." Hermione nickte und zusammen mit Ron an der Seite gingen sie dem Riesen hinterher. Sie gingen einen kleinen Weg entlang, der Bergab ging. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen an einen Steg, wo viele Boote waren. „So. In diese Boote steigt ihr bitte ein. Und immer nur drei in ein Boot", sagte der Riese und stieg in eins der Boote. Harry, Ron und Hermione stiegen zusammen in eins der Boote. Auch die anderen setzten sich in die Boote. In den Booten waren Lampen drin, die plötzlich alle angingen und sich aufrecht hinstellten. Harry hielt die Lampe fest und sah nach hinten. Hermione unterhielt sich mit Ron und dann mit Harry. Die Fahrt über das Wasser dauerte nicht lange. Als sie am anderen Ende ankamen und aus den Booten stiegen, brachte der Riese sie zum Haupttor.

„So ich verabschiede mich jetzt hier von euch. Aber wir sehen uns wieder." Er ging und ließ die Erstklässler allein zurück. Obwohl sie nicht wussten, wo sie lang gehen mussten, fanden sie doch schließlich den weg rein.

So. Da hat sie also Harry und Ron kennen gelernt, unsere gute Hermione. Und wie es aussieht, verstehen sie sich bestens. Und, sie sind in Hogwarts angekommen. Tja. Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Werden die drei in ein und dasselbe Haus kommen? Oder nicht? Wir werden es sehen.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Denn ich bin ein großer Hermione - Fan müsst ihr wissen.

Habt viel spaß beim lesen und schreibt mir euren ganz speziellen Kommentar zu der Geschichte.

Kapitel 2: Kapitel 2 oder Die Verteilung in die jeweiligen Häuser

Als sie drinnen waren, bot sich ihnen ein Anblick, der sie nur zum staunen brachte. Sie kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht raus. Je weiter sie sich begaben, weiter zugehen, desto mehr gab es zu sehen und bestaunen. Hermione hatte zwar gelesen, dass Hogwarts mehrere Sehenswürdigkeiten zu bieten hatte, aber dass sie gleich so wunderschön waren, hatte sie nicht geahnt. Auch Harry und Ron staunten nicht schlecht über Hogwarts. Doch auch, wenn es so schön anzusehen war, mussten sie jedoch weiter gehen. Schließlich gingen sie eine Treppe hinauf, die sie zu einem weiteren Teil brachte, wo es viel zu sehen gab. Aber zum sehen waren sie ja nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen. Kaum waren sie von der Treppe weg, kam gleich die nächste Treppe. Auf dem Treppensims stand eine Dame, in einem langen dunkelblauen Mantel und Hut. Sie trug eine Brille auf der Nase und sah recht freundlich aus. Doch je näher sie kamen, desto unfreundlicher wurde das Gesicht. Als sie schließlich nahe genug an ihr dran waren, und vor ihr stehen blieben, wartete sie ab, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten.

„Schön. Nun haben Sie den Weg also gefunden. Es hat recht lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, dass wird in Zukunft anders sein. Es gibt viele Regeln, die Sie zu beachten haben. Regeln, die nicht gebrochen werden dürfen und auch nicht umgangen werden dürfen. Es gibt vier Häuser hier in Hogwarts. Es gibt Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Euer Haus ist gleich eure Familie. Ihr bekommt Punkte für das Haus durch große Taten, und es werden Euch Punkte abgezogen, durch Mangel an Benehmen und Verstoß der Regeln. So. Hat jeder das verstanden?", fragte sie die Runde und alle nickten. „Gut. Dann folgen Sie mit bitte. Und ich möchte keinen Ton hören." Sie drehte sich um und ging voran. Die Schüler folgten ihr in einen großen Raum, wo schon viele andere Schüler saßen und in die jeweiligen Häuser aufgeteilt waren. Sie gingen einen schmalen aber gut passierbaren Weg entlang. Hermione erinnerte sich an das Bild, dass sie in dem Buch Die Geschichte Hogwarts gesehen hatte, und da viel ihr auf, dass die Frau, die sie unterrichtet hatte, Professor Minerva McGonagall war. Sie tippte Harry auf die Schulter und sagte es ihm leise. Harry nickte und sah wieder nach vorne. Als sie schließlich stehen blieben, standen sie vor einem großen Tisch, der auf einem Podest stand, was man nur betreten konnte, wenn man einige Stufen hoch ging. An diesem Tisch saß in der Mitte ein alter Mann mit langem Bart, langen Haaren, einer Brille und einem komischen Hut. Neben ihm saßen anscheinend einige Lehrer und auch der Riese, der sie herbrachte. Er zwinkerte Hermione zu und sah dann wieder zu Professor McGonagall.

„Bevor ich Ihnen den sprechenden Hut aufsetze, hat Professor Dumbledore noch einige Worte an Sie zu richten." Miss McGonagall sah Professor Dumbledore an und er erhob sich vom Stuhl. Er stützte sich dabei am Tisch ab und hielt sich auch noch bei stehen an ihm fest. „Ich möchte die Erstklässler darauf hinweisen, dass ich alles sehe und weis, was in diesem Haus vor sich geht. Des Weiteren hat mich unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch gebeten zu sagen, dass der Dritte Stock und auch der Wald, der sich hinter Hogwarts erstreckt, verboten ist zu betreten. Wer sich im dritten Stock oder im verbotenen Wald aufhält, hat mit den Folgen zu rechnen. Danke schön." Er setzte sich wieder hin und Miss McGonagall trat wieder vor. Sie hatte eine Liste in der Hand und einen Hut aus Filz.

„Ich werde Sie einzeln aufrufen und Ihnen den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten. Er verteilt Sie dann in Ihre Häuser." Sie nahm sich die Liste vor und las jeden Namen laut und deutlich vor. Jeder neue Schüler, ob Mädchen oder Junge, setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Als dann Ron rann kam, ging er ganz langsam die Stufen hoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Er bekam den Hut auf und gleich fing der Hut an zu reden.

„Ach nein. Nicht schon wieder. Von Euch Weasleys habe ich die Nase voll. Wo du hinkommst ist klar. Gryffindor." Ron war sehr erleichtert, als ihm der Hut wieder abgenommen wurde und er zu seinen Brüdern ins Haus kam. Miss McGonagall sah auf die Liste und sagte den nächsten Namen. „Draco Malfoy." Alle sahen sich um und Draco ging zum Stuhl. Er setzte sich hin und der Hut wurde ihm aufgesetzt. Es dauerte, bis der Hut zu reden anfing. „Hmm. Was mach ich mit dir. Du hast viel im Kopf. Und auch vieles nicht, sagte der Hut und alle mussten lachen. Aber wo stecke ich dich hin." Der Hut überlegte lange bis er schließlich doch ein Haus für ihn gefunden hatte. „Slytherin", sagte er und Draco ging einfach. Er freute sich nicht wie die anderen vor ihm, die nach Slytherin kamen. Es war ihm egal, in welches Haus er kam. Als nächstes kam Harry rann.

„Auch du hast viel in Kopf. Und sogar mehr als Mister Malfoy." Wieder lachten alle. „Bei dir ist es besonders schwer, sagte er und man konnte sehen, wie er nachdachte. Du hast ein gutes Herz. Du hast Talent und auch viel Macht. Ich denke, das Beste für dich ist „Gryffindor"." Alle klatschten und Harry freute sich. Er war bei Ron und auch Ron freute sich, dass Harry in seinem Haus war. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und alle gaben Harry die Hand. Bevor Hermione jedoch rann kam, waren noch drei weitere Mädchen vor ihr. Zwei von ihnen wurden nach Huffelpuff gebracht, das andere kam nach Ravenclaw und dann kam Hermione rann. Hermione ging hoch und der Riese sah sie direkt an. Mit seinem Blick gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie keine Angst haben brauchte. Hermione setzte sich und der Hut zog ein merkwürdiges Gesicht, was Miss McGonagall etwas irritierte. „Schon wieder einer, der eine Menge im Kopf hat. Das kann ja was werden. Von allen, die ich heute hatte, bist du die Einzige, die mich richtig umhaut. Du hast sehr viel Talent und auch das Wissen einer Zauberin. Du hast so viel vor dir, dass ich nicht weis, in welches der vier Häuser ich dich stecken soll. Du wärest gut für Slytherin. Aber auch gut für Gryffindor. Besonders gut wärest du für Huffelpuff. Denn die haben nicht so viele, die Geist besitzen. Und auch Ravenclaw hat nicht viele solcher Geistreichen. Du bist wirklich schwer." Hermione versuchte nach oben zu sehen, um den Hut zu sehen. Doch es war keine Chance, ihn auch nur zu sehen. Sie drehte den Kopf zum Riesen und dieser nickte nur. Dann plötzlich, fing der Hut an, sich schnell auf ihrem Kopf zu bewegen und kam dann endlich zu einem Entschluss. „Jetzt habe ich das richtige Haus für dich. Ich habe lange gebraucht, doch jetzt weis ich es. Gryffindor." Hermione war überglücklich. Sie stand auf und rannte zu Harry und Ron. Die nahmen sie gleich in den Arm und gratulierten ihr. Auch die anderen gratulierten ihr, dass sie bei ihnen im Haus war. Selbst die anderen Häuser klatschten und gratulierten mit rufen Hermione. Dann setzten sie sich hin und wurden still. Denn Professor Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. „Ich gratuliere allen, die ihre neue Familie haben. Und nun, lasst das Fest beginnen." Er setzte sich wieder hin und auf den Tischen trug sich ein Festessen auf. Jeder Tisch hatte etwas anderes. Alle nahem sich was und plötzlich, fiel Harry sein essen von der Gabel. Auch das von Hermione fiel runter. Ron lachte darüber. Doch dann fing er an zu schreien. Vor ihm kam ein Gespenst hoch. Seine Brüder konnten nur lachen. „Willkommen Sir Nicholas", sagte Rons ältester Bruder und nahm einen schlug aus seinem Becher. Sir Nicholas verneigte sich vor ihm und verschwand dann. Ron hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah dann seinen Bruder an. „Wer war denn das?", fragte er ihn. „Das ist unser Hausgeist Sir Nicholas. Er kommt und geht, wann er will. Ich habe dir doch von ihm erzählt", sagte sein Bruder Fred und nahm sich eine Keule vom Huhn. Ron nickte und versuchte dann weiter zu essen. Auch bei den anderen Häusern kamen die Hausgeiser. Hermione und Harry sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. Ron war davon nicht gerade begeistert. Im Hause Slytherin wurde über Hermione gesprochen. Draco konnte es nicht fassen, dass es einen Menschen gab, der klüger war als er und dass der Hut ihn beleidigte. Aber das würde noch ein Nachspiel geben, das wusste er. Besonders für diese Hermione.

Tja. Da ist es nun passiert. Hermione kam mit Harry und Ron in dasselbe Haus. Aber warum ist Draco so sauer darüber, dass Hermione klüger ist als er? Und was würde es für ein Nachspiel geben? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht wisst ihr es ja. Schreibt doch einfach mal auf, was ihr denkt, was es für ein Nachspiel gibt. Vielleicht kann ich das eine oder andere nehmen und in die Geschichte einbauen. Na was haltet ihr davon?

Aber vorerst, viel spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 3: Kapitel 3 oder Der erste Unterricht an der neuen Schule

Nach dem Essen brachte Percy sie zum Eingang des Gryffindorturm, sprach das Passwort (alter Besen) zu einer kleinen dicken Dame, das Portal öffnete sich und sie gingen rein in den Gemeinschaftsturm. Drinnen erklärte Percy ihnen, wo sich ihre Schlafsäle befanden und erläuterte ihnen das Passwort noch einmal, damit sie es nicht vergaßen. Da es auch schon recht spät war, und sich die Schüler eh nicht mehr auf den Gängen aufhalten durften, blieben sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich. Manche stellten sich noch vor, weil sie es am Tisch nicht konnten. Als es dann zeit war, schlafen zu gehen, gingen alle in die ihre Zimmer. Nur drei blieben unten sitzen. Und wer hätte es nicht anders sein können als Hermione, Ron und Harry. Sie saßen sich gegenüber vorm Kamin und unterhielten sich noch. Aber Hermione wurde es dann zu spät. Sie verabschiedete sich bei den beiden und ging nach oben, während die beiden noch sitzen blieben und weiter redeten.

Als der Morgen kam, wurde Hermione unsanft geweckt. Ihr Wecker war so laut, dass sie ihn am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte, wenn da nicht jemand gestanden hätte. Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett und ging nach unten. Unten saßen immer noch Harry und Ron. Anscheint sind sie unten eingeschlafen. Obwohl unten eine große Bewegung herrschte, wurden die beiden nicht wach. Erst als Hermione die beiden angestupst hatte, wachten sie langsam wieder auf. Sie sahen Hermione voll verschlafen an und rieben sich die Augen. Dann sahen sie sich um, sprangen schnell auf und rannten nach oben. Hermione sah ihnen nur noch hinterher und ging dann zum Badezimmer. Als sie dann nach einer Weile wieder kam und nach oben ins Zimmer ging, sah sie Harry und Ron durch den Raum wieder sitzen. Die beiden waren fertig angezogen und unterhielten sich. Hermione zog sich an und ging dann ebenfalls nach unten und setzte sich zu ihnen. Doch dann kam Percy und holte sie zum essen. Zusammen gingen sie alle nach unten in die große Halle und von da aus zu ihrem Tisch. Die anderen Häuser trafen auch ein und ein lautes Geschnatter erfüllte den Raum. Harry und Ron aßen, als hätten sie nie ihn ihrem Leben etwas zu essen bekommen. Und auch Rons Brüder schlangen eine Menge essen runter. Hermione aß nicht so viel. Sie hatte zwar großen Hunger, nahm sich aber nur eine Scheibe Toast. Neben ihr saß Neville Longbotton und hatte auch recht wenig auf dem Teller.

Um kurz vor dreiviertelneun, machte sich Hermione auf zum Gryffindorturm und holte ihre Bücher. Ron und Harry folgten ihr und holten ebenfalls ihre Bücher. Zusammen gingen sie zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Der erste Unterricht, den sie und die anderen an dieser Schule hatten. Der Unterricht fand bei Professor Flitwick, Lehrer für Zauberkunst statt. Professor Flitwick, ein kleiner Zwerg oder auch Gnom, mit einer Halbglatze vorne und langen weißen Haaren nach hinten, einem kleinen weißen Bart und einer dicken Nase.

„Heute lernen wir erst einmal, wie wir unseren Zauberstab richtig benutzen. Dazu nehmen Sie ihn in die rechte Hand. Halten Sie ihn aber nicht zu fest und auch nicht zu locker. Halten Sie ihn so, dass er gut in der Hand liegt, aber nicht runterfällt." Alle nahmen ihn in die rechte Hand und hielten ihn so, wie Professor Flitwick ihnen es sagte. Ron aber hatte Probleme, ihn überhaupt zu halten. Harry lachte und Neville hatte ebenfalls die Probleme und wurde zu allem Überfluss auch noch ausgelacht von Draco Malfoy. Professor Flitwick sah Draco mit seinen kleinen aber doch aufmerksamen Augen an und Draco verstummte sofort. Doch lachte er leise weiter und seine so genannten Freunde (wo doch jeder wusste, dass sie alles für Draco tun würden) lachten mit. Crabbe und Goyle. Zwei Idioten, dich sich in manchen Dingen sehr ähnelten. Man hätte schwören können, bei so viel Dämlichkeit, wären sie Brüder. Neville wurde von seinem Nachbar Seamus Finnegan gezeigt, wie er den Zauberstab halten musste und auch Ron wurde unterrichtet von Hermione, wie er ihn halten sollte. Als alle ihren Zauberstab richtig und in der rechten Hand hielten, begann Professor Flitwick seinen Zauberstab in der Luft herum zufuchteln.

„Seht her und passt auf, sagte er und alle sahen ihn an. „Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich gerade etwas in der Luft gezeichnet. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, was ich gerade gezeichnet habe?" Er sah sich um und keiner hob die Hand. Doch dann hob Seamus Finnegan die Hand. „Ja Mr. Finnegan." „Sie haben ein G in die Luft gezeichnet. Aber was es zu bedeuten hat, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen", sagte Seamus und sah die anderen im Klassenraum an. „Gut Mr. Finnegan. Dieser Zauber lässt Gegenstände schweben. Und damit Sie nun diesen Zauber anwenden können, müssen Sie erst die Handbewegung können. Also aufpassen und nach machen." Er zeichnete wieder das G in die Luft und die Klasse machte es ihm gleich. Hermione hatte den Dreh schnell raus. Auch Draco Malfoy hatte den Dreh schnell raus. Er sah sich im Klassenraum um, sah genau zu Hermione und verzog das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Crabbe und Goyle lachten und lachten. Draco fing auch an zu lachen und auch ein paar Slytherinmädchen lachten. Harry sah sie an und da musste Draco nur noch mehr lachen. Professor Flitwick bekam es erneut mit und richtete seinen Zauberstab auch Malfoy. „Sehe ich Sie noch einmal lachen Mr. Malfoy, dann wissen Sie ja, was Ihnen blüht." Draco sah ihn an und verzog das Gesicht. Crabbe und Goyle verstummten und sahen genau wie Draco Professor Flitwick mit kleinen Schlitzaugen an. Die Mädchen allerdings lachten immer noch. Da platzte Professor Flitwick der Kragen. „15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen dummen Benehmens im Unterricht." „Aber wir haben doch nur gelacht Professor", sagte Pansy Parkinson und verzog das Gesicht, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. „Noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen Sprechens ohne Erlaubnis." Professor Flitwick drehte sich wieder um, stellte sich auf einen Holzkasten, der hinter seinem Tisch stand und setzte sich dann auf seinen Stuhl. „Das wird er noch büßen", sagte Draco leise zu den anderen, während er noch immer mit Schlitzaugen Professor Flitwick, jetzt auch noch Hermione und die anderen beiden Potter und Weasley, ansah. Doch Professor Flitwick hörte es ganz genau. „Sie irren sich Mr. Malfoy. Weitere 15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Sie werden die Stunde nachher bei mir Nachsitzen. Sie werden sich nach dem Essen bei mir einfinden. Und sie auch Miss Parkinson." Er sah durch die Klasse und keiner sagte etwas. Nur Draco und Pansy schauten ihn an und verfluchten ihn mit ihren Gedanken. Als der Unterricht zu ende war, gingen die Gryffindorschüler zusammen mit den Slytherinschüler hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Kaum standen sie unten, fing Draco Malfoy an, sich über Professor Flitwick aus zulassen.

„Dieser Professor kann wohl nicht für sein Unglück, aber ich werde sicher nicht nachher bei ihm Nachsitzen. Der kann warten bis er schwarz wird. Ich habe besseres vor, als bei ihm nachzusitzen." Er lachte und die Slytherinmädchen lachten ebenfalls. „Warum solltest du auch, sagte Pansy. Du kannst doch den Schwachsinn, denn er heute gezeigt hat." „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht möchte er, dass ich ihm es beibringe. Aber ich möchte wissen, was er macht, wenn ich meinem Vater berichte, dass ich beim ihm Nachsitzen soll." Er fing wieder an zu lachen und drehte sich um zu den Gryffindorschülern. „Von dir habe ich schon eine Menge gehört", sagte Ron zu Draco und dieser sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Ein Weasley. Dich kann doch keiner ausstehen. Auch wenn du ein Unschuldsgesicht machst, weis doch jeder hier, dass dein Vater der schlimmste ist im Zaubereiministerium. Mein Vater erzählt mir alles, was dein Vater falsch macht. Und du bist nicht besser als er", sagte Draco und wollte auf ihn los gehen. Doch da stellte sich Hermione vor Ron und sah Draco ins Gesicht. „Was willst du hier du Hasenmädchen? Seht euch nur mal diese Zähne an. Sieht sie nicht aus wie ein Hase, der nicht weis, wo er die langen Zähne verstecken soll?" Er drehte sich um, machte sie nach und alle lachten. „Du bist auch nicht besser als dein Vater Malfoy", sprudelte es aus Hermione raus. Draco drehte sich um zu ihr und sah sie an. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er sie mit einem Hass in der Stimme. „Dein Vater ist nicht so toll, wie es immer in der Zeitung heißt. Dein Vater hat doch nur glück, dass er nicht von seinem Posten abgelöst wird, weil alle angst vor ihm haben. Er wäre schon längst nicht mehr da, wo er jetzt ist, wenn sich die anderen wehren würden und nicht kuschen würden, wenn er etwas sagt." Harry und Ron sahen sich an und mussten sich ein lachen verkneifen. Doch Draco sah sie immer noch an und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Mein Vater ist der Beste, den es je gegeben hat. Du hast doch keine Ahnung davon. Ach übrigens. Ich habe deine Eltern gesehen, wie sie dich zum Zug gebracht hatten. Und nach ihrer Art zu laufen, sind sie sicher keine Zauberer. Das fällt doch sofort auf. Du bist nicht Reinblütig. Du bist ein..." Weiter kam er nicht. Denn hinter ihm stand Professor McGonagall. „Schweigen Sie Malfoy. Warum stehen Sie hier eigentlich noch rum? Ihr Unterricht hat schon lange begonnen. Also gehen Sie ihn Ihre Klassen." Sie blieb stehen, wartete bis sie die meisten nicht mehr sehen konnte und rief dann Hermione zu sich. „Miss Granger. Ich muss Sie einen Moment sprechen." Hermione drehte sich um, sagte Harry und Ron, dass sie gleich nachkäme und sie sie bei dem Lehrer entschuldigen sollte, dass sie etwas später käme. Harry und Ron nickten und gingen weiter, während Hermione zurück zu Professor McGonagall ging.

Was will denn Professor McGonagall von Hermione? Will sie sie ermahnen? Will sie ihr etwas Wichtiges sagen oder fragen? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Das werden wir ja dann sehen, wenn ich Weiterschreibe.

Also bis dann

Kapitel 4: Kapitel 4 oder Professor McGonagalls Geheimnis

Hermione stand vor Professor McGonagall und starrte sie an. Professor McGonagall vergewisserte sich, das kein andere Schüler in der Nähe war und sah Hermione an. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, das Professor McGonagall durch sie hindurch sah. Denn sie spürte nicht, wie sich ihre Blicke trafen. Nach einer ganzen Weile, vielleicht einer viertel Stunde etwa, verwandelte sich Professor McGonagall in eine Katze. Hermione staunte nicht schlecht. Und als dann auch noch die Katze auf Hermiones Arm sprang, wusste Hermione gar nicht, was sie machen sollte. Die Katze zeigte ihr mit der Pfote, dass sie gehen sollte. Hermione sah die Katze an und ging einfach los. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an eine Biegung kamen, oder in den Treppengang kamen, zeigte ihr Professor McGonagall, wo sie lang gehen sollte. Hermione wusste, dass sie so nicht in den Unterricht kommen würde, wenn sie mit Professor McGonagall, in Gestalt einer Katze, herumlaufen würde. Aber sie konnte ja nichts anderes machen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Unterricht unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts schon lange angefangen und Professor Serverus Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, schrie seine Klasse an. Natürlich nur die Gryffindors. Denn seine Schüler waren ja wahre Unschuldslämmer. Er stand vor seinem Tisch mit dem Gesicht zur Klasse.

„Wie kann es sein, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt, wie man einen einfachen Zaubertrank herstellen kann? Das lernen schon kleine Kinder von 5 Jahren. Wenn ich Direktor an dieser Schule wäre, würde ich alle Aussortieren, die nicht in der Lage sind, zu Zaubern, Zaubertränke zu brauen oder gar andere Arten von Zauber können. Und wo ist eigentlich Miss Granger? Schwänzt wohl den Unterricht. Das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch und notierte sich die 10 Punkte Abzug. Harry traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Er sah Ron an und ihm schien es genauso zu gehen. Doch dann erhob sich Ron, und alle sahen ihn an. „Hermione schwänzt nicht Professor. Sie ist bei Professor McGonagall." Snape sah ihn an. „Wer hat die erlaubt zu sprechen Weasley, sagte Professor Snape unfreundlich und sah ihn durch seine fettigen Harre, die ihm übers Gesicht hingen an. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir das Wort erteilt zu haben. Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Er schrieb die 10 Punkte auf und sah dann wieder Ron an, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Die Slytherinschüler lachten ihn aus. Harry und Ron interessierten sich aber nicht für sie. Sie machten sich sorgen um Hermione.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war, verließen sie den Klassenraum und gingen die Treppe hoch aus dem Kerker. Ron wurde immer noch ausgelacht. Und weil Harry neben ihm lief, wurde auch er ausgelacht. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, dachten sie immer noch an Hermione. „Wieso war sie nicht beim Unterricht?", fragte Ron Harry und er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Hermione hingegen wurde immer noch von Professor McGonagall durch die Gegend gescheucht. Nach einer Stunde etwa, sprang ihr die Katze vom Arm, lief in eine kleine dunkle Ecke und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Hermione legte die Arme in die Seiten und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Dann sah sie zu Professor McGonagall, die ihr entgegen kam.

„Warten Sie kurz Miss Granger." Sie stellte sich vor sie und holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem langen dunkelblauen Umhang. Sie zauberte einen Tisch und zwei Stühle herbei. Auf dem Tisch lag ein dickes Buch. Neben dem Buch stand eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen. Dann zauberte sie noch eine kleine Lampe her, die neben dem Buch stand und sofort anging. Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als all diese Gegenstände wie aus dem Nichts kamen. Und was sie besonders verblüffte war, das die Lampe ganz ohne Kabel und Steckdose funktionierte. Professor McGonagall setzte sich hin und sah Hermione an.

„Setzten Sie sich Miss Granger", sagte sie in einen freundlichen Ton und Hermione setzte sich neben sie. Die Kanne bewegte sich und schenkte ihr und Professor McGonagall Tee ein und stellte sich dann wieder zurück an die Stelle hin, wo sie stand. Hermione nahm einen Schluck und sah sich dann das Buch an, was neben der Tasse von der Professorin lag.

„Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher, warum ich Sie hier her gebracht habe." Hermione nickte. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und auch Professor McGonagall nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ich habe vorhin gehört, wie sich Mister Malfoy über Sie und ihre Eltern ausgelassen hat. Als ich ihn Ihrem Alter war, hatte man mit mir auch das gleiche gemacht. Und ich war auch nicht gerade glücklich, dass man sich über mich und meine Eltern lustig gemacht hat." Hermione sah sie mit ganz großen Augen an und verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke. „Wie meinen Sie das Professor?", fragte sie sie. Professor McGonagall nahm sich das Buch und schluck es auf. Auf der Ersten Seite war sie als kleines Mädchen zu sehen, was in der Mitte von ihren Eltern stand. Hermione wurde von dem Bild angelächelt. Auf dem Bild musste sie etwa 10 Jahre alt gewesen sein, dachte Hermione. „Da bin ich gerade 11 geworden. Da habe ich auch den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen. Ich war das glücklichste Mädchen, was es gab. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, dachte ich, ich könnte hier das alles lernen, was ich immer nur geträumt hatte. Und ich lernte auch alles, was ich träumte. Wie jetzt, waren auch zu meiner Schulzeit andere Schüler der Ansicht, sie müssten sich über mich lustig machen. Nur war es kein Draco Malfoy wie bei Ihnen. Lucius Malfoy Senior war es bei mir." sie sah sich das Bild an und Hermione sah sie an. „Sie meinen Dracos Vater war mit ihnen auf der Schule?" Professor McGonagall sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht sein Vater. Sein Großvater war mit mir zusammen hier. Wie er und alle anderen der Malfoy Familie, waren sie Slytherins. Im Hause Slytherin, sind alle Reinblütig. Und nach Ihrer Ansicht, sollte die ganze Schule nur von Reinblüter besucht werden." Hermione sah sich um und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr Minerva zuvorkam.

„Ja ich bin auch ein Muggelkind. Meine Eltern sind Muggel. Ich hatte schon als kleines Kind eine Begabung, Sachen fliegen zu lassen und andere Geschehnisse passieren zu lassen. Da ich in der Schule von Muggeln keine Freunde hatte, weil ich nicht normal war, wie sie es nannten, dachte ich, keiner würde hier Vorurteile gegen mich haben, weil ich in gewisser Weise Zaubern konnte. Doch da irrte ich mich. Ich wurde hier verurteilt, weil ich nicht Reinblütig war, aber dennoch gut zaubern konnte. Ich wurde als Schlammblüter bezeichnet eine ganze weile von vielen gemieden." Hermione konnte darauf nicht antworten. Sie sah die Professorin an und sagte kein Wort.

Das gibt es doch nicht. Professor McGonagall ist ein Muggel? Ahhhhhhhhhh. Aber mehr später. Hiermit sind die Nachrichten für den heutigen Tag beendet. Ich wünsche allen eine gute Nacht und einen gesunden schlaf.

Kapitel 5 oder Harrys Besuch

Hermione saß noch immer da und konnte nichts sagen. Sie konnte einfach nichts sagen. Das Schweigen aber, war Ohrenbetäubend. Und das nicht nur für Hermione, sondern auch für Minerva McGonagall. Um das Schweigen zu brechen, machte Minerva das Buch zu und sah Hermione an.

„Hören Sie Hermione." Sie stockte kurz und redete dann weiter. „Sollten Sie dennoch Probleme oder Sorgen haben, kommen Sie zu mir. Wann immer Sie wollen. Meine Tür steht immer für Sie offen. Ich habe es viele Jahre für mich behalten. Nur Professor Dumbledore wusste davon. Machen Sie nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich vor all den Jahren." Sie legte Hermione die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an. Hermione lächelte zurück, sah dann aber nachdenklich auf den Tisch. „Ich sollte jetzt lieber zum Unterricht gehen. Ron und Harry machen sich sicherlich schon sorgen um mich." Hermione nahm noch einmal einen Schluck Tee und stand dann auf. Auch Professor McGonagall stand auf. Sie lies den Tisch und die Stühle wieder verschwinden, steckte aber das Buch in ihren Umhang. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zur Großen Halle. Beiden gingen sie rein und Hermione lief gleich zu Harry und Ron. Die beiden freuten sich, dass Hermione wieder bei ihnen war und erzählten ihr gleich, was es für Ärger gab.

„Was hat er?", schrie Hermione laut aus, und alle anderen sahen an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Harry und Ron sahen sich um. Alle starrten sie und Hermione an. Doch das interessierte Hermione nicht. Harry und Ron erzählten ihr vom Unterricht beim Professor Snape und was er von ihnen verlangt hatte, dass er sie anschrie und ihnen 20 Punkte abzog. Hermione war darüber mehr als nur erregt. Aber die Gedanken verlagerten sich gleich wieder nach hinten ihn ihrem Gedächtnis. Denn die Posteulen kamen. Die Eulen flogen so tief, dass sie Hermione immer mit einem Windstoß der Flügel, die Harre ins Gesicht wehten. Alle bekamen einen Brief oder ein Päckchen. Auch Harry und Ron bekamen einen Brief. Harrys Brief wurde von seiner Eule Hedwig gebracht und Ron bekam seinen von Pigwidgeon auch Pig genannt. Auch Hermione bekam einen Brief. Vor ihr landete eine große grau-weiße Schleiereule, mit einem Brief am Bein. Hermione nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein und gab ihr ein Stück Brot, was auf einem Teller lag. Die Eule gurte sie an und flog dann wieder hinfort. Ron hatte einen Brief von seiner Mutter bekommen in der es hieß, dass er Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen könne, da sie nicht da wären und er aber dennoch Geschenke bekommen würden. Harrys Brief war auf einem kleinem Stück Pergamentpapier, was etwas komisch aussah. Es war von seinem Patenonkel Sirius Black. Er schrieb ihm nur, dass er in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen würde und zusehen würde, wie er sich macht. Harry freute sich darüber. Er steckte den Brief unter seinen Umhang und sah Ron an. Hermiones Brief war ein großer Weißer Zettel mit gut leserlicher Schrift geschrieben.

_Wir schreiben dir nur, damit du weist, dass wir dich nicht vergessen haben. Wir fahren für eine Weile zu deiner Großmutter. Sie hat uns eingeladen. Schönen Gruß von deiner Tante und Cousine. Bis dann. _

_Deine Eltern_

Hermione legte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und stand auf. Sie ging zum Tisch der Slytherins und stellte sich genau vor Pansy Parkinson. Die sah sie nur an und drehte dann ihren Kopf wieder zurück zu den anderen Mädchen am Tisch, die zusammen saßen. Doch Hermione wollte nicht zu Pansy Parkinson. Sie wollte zu Draco Malfoy. Der saß nicht sehr weit entfernt und als er sie sah, stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Was willst du denn hier? Wir haben dich nicht eingeladen. Geh wieder zu deinen Freunden von Versagern." Er starrte sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen an, die einem zeigten, dass man nicht Willkommen war. Doch das schreckte Hermione nicht ab. Sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb dann stehen. Harry und Ron konnten es nicht glauben. Ihre Münder standen weit offen. Sie sahen sich kurz an und dann wieder zu Hermione und Draco. Hermione ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Draco wich einen zurück, ohne das jemand es bemerkte. Wenn es jemand sehen würde, würde er damit zeigen, dass er vor ihr Angst habe und daher einen Schritt nach hinten gegangen ist. „Was willst du von mir Hasenmädchen? Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit dir herum zuplagen. Also mach das du verschwindest." Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Platz. Doch Hermione kam ihm hinterher und stellte sich neben seinem Stuhl. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang. Sie drehte sich um und sah Professor McGonagall. Die sah sie nur an und Hermione wusste, dass sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch sollte. Das tat sie auch. Harry und Ron schlossen ihre Münder wieder und sahen sie verdutzt an. Hermione aber sagte nichts. Nach einer Weile gingen sie dann alle wieder zum nächsten Unterricht und Harry und Ron vergaßen, dass Hermione bei Draco war. Hermione aber nicht. Sie wollte mit ihm sprechen und ihn fragen, warum er so abgeneigt ihr und den anderen gegenüber ist.

Die Unterrichtsstunden vergingen und der Nachmittag brach an. Alle überlegten was sie machen könnten. Auch Hermione, Harry und Ron überlegten, was sie machen könnten. Harry hatte zuvor noch einen Brief an Sirius geschrieben, den Hedwig zu ihm bringen sollte. Den beiden Jungs viel immer nur Dummes ein und Hermione überlegte, ob sie nicht in die Bücherei gehen würde, und etwas lesen würde. Doch die Jungs hatten hielten ihr ein Buch unter die Nase, was sie bei ihr gefunden hatten. Hermione nickte und die beiden setzten sich hin und hörten ihr zu, wie sie das Buch laus vorlas.

Eine Woche war vergangen, seid dem sie nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Und es gefiel ihr sehr gut. Auch Harry und Ron gefiel es. Und nach einer Woche sollte man doch annehmen, dass man sich doch etwas in Hogwarts auskannte. Doch Harry und Ron nicht. Sie suchten immer noch nach Räumen, in denen sie Unterricht hatten. Als das Wochenende kam, freuten sich die Schüler der dritten Klasse. Denn sie konnten nach Hogsmeade gehen. Hogsmeade ist ein Zaubererdorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Ab der dritten Klasse dürfen Schüler aus Hogwarts an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade. Es ist der einzige Platz in ganz England, an dem kein einziger Muggel lebt. Die Geschäfte im Einzelnen sind z.B. der Honigtopf, Zonkos Scherzartikelladen oder Derwisch und Banges. Und auch Harry freute sich. Denn sein Patenonkel Sirius Black kam. Harry lebt bei Sirius, seid dem er 1 Jahr alt ist. Seine Eltern James und Lili Potter, wurden von Lord Voldemort (Du-weist-schon-wem, wie er genannt wird von allen) umgebracht. Harry kann sich an seine Eltern nicht erinnern. Doch sein Onkel Sirius erzählt ihm von ihnen und zeigt ihm Bilder und Fotos seiner Eltern. Ron und Hermione begleiteten Harry nach unten zur Marmortreppe. Harry hatte vorher bescheid gesagt, dass sein Onkel käme, um ihn zu besuchen. Als sie unten standen und auf ihn warteten, kam ihnen Dracos Vater entgegen. Lucius Malfoy. Sie wichen einen Schritt zurück und begrüßten ihn freundlich, doch er würdigte sie keines Blickes. Er ging die Marmortreppe hinauf und verschwand dann aus ihrer Sicht. Sie drehten sich wieder um, und da sahen sie einen Mann kommen. Es war Sirius Black. Harry rannte gleich auf ihn zu und Sirius schloss ihn in seine Arme. Ron und Hermione standen noch an der Marmortreppe und starrten zu den beiden hin. Als Harry seinen Onkel ansah, blitzen seine Augen vor Freude. Sirius holte etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor und drückte es Harry in die Hand. Dann sah er zu Ron und Hermione und winkte sie zu sich. Die beiden sahen sich an und gingen dann ganz langsam zu Harry und Sirius.

„Ihr beide müsst also Harrys Freunde sein. Er hat mir schon viel von euch geschrieben." Er gab den beiden die Hand und lächelte sie an. Ron und Hermione lächelten ebenfalls. Dann fasste er wieder unter seinen Umhang und holte zwei kleine Päckchen raus, die er den beiden gab. Sie bedankten sich und wurden rot. Harry hatte sein Päckchen schon aufgemacht und hatte eine Taschenuhr von seinen Eltern in der Hand, und einen Umhang, der ihm über den Arm hing. Ron und Hermione öffneten ihre Päckchen und staunten. Ron hatte eine große Tüte voll mit Süßigkeiten. Alles, was er gerne aß und was er auch noch nicht kannte. Hermione hingegen hatte eine wunderschöne Brosche mit einem kleinen funkelnden Edelstein, der in vielen Farben schimmerte. Sie sah sich die Brosche an und dann Sirius. „Danke. Es ist wunderschön, aber ich kann es doch nicht einfach annehmen." Sirius aber lächelte und nickte. „Doch nimm. Wenn ich Harry etwas mitbringe, kann ich euch doch nicht einfach übergehen." Hermione lächelte und steckte sich die Brosche an. Ron naschte schon von seinen Süßigkeiten und bedankte sich mit schmatzen bei Sirius. Zusammen gingen sie durch die Schule und zeigten ihm alles, was es zu sehen gab. Jeder kleiner noch so unbekannte Winkel im Gryffindorturm wurde unter die Lupe genommen. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, begegneten sie Severus Snape auf dem Flur. Als Severus Sirius sah, verdrehte er die Augen. Sirius hingegen blieb ganz locker und gelassen.

„Hast du bescheid gesagt, dass du Besuch hast Potter?", giftete er Harry an. Harry nickte und wich zurück. „Es freut mich, dich zusehen Severus. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sirius ihn und hielt ihm die ausgestreckte Hand hin. Doch Severus verweigerte ihm ein Händedruck. „Wie ich sehe, bist du unter die Reichen gekommen." Sirius sah ihn an und Severus deutete auf seinen Anzug, den er trug. „Ach nein. Ich hab nur etwas Geld zu Site gelegt. Das ist alles", antwortete er und lächelte die Kinder an. Severus sah Hermione an, die sich gerade noch einmal die Brosche ansah und sah dann wieder zu Sirius. „Kannst es immer noch nicht lassen und den jenigen, bei denen du dich einschleimen willst, etwas zu schenken. Aber so bist du nun mal." Er ging an ihnen vorbei und lächelte Sirius von der Seite fies an. „Da irrst du dich Severus, sagte Sirius. Ich habe lediglich nur den Freunden meines Patenkindes etwas geschenkt, weil ich Harry auch etwas geschenkt habe." Severus hörte nicht darauf und ging weiter. Harry sah Sirius an. „Du kennst ihn?", fragte er ihn. „Ja aber das ist schon lange her", entgegnete ihm Sirius. Harry sah Hermione und Ron an und die schüttelten nur den Kopf. Dann gingen sie weiter und trafen einige von ihren Mitschülern. Auch Draco Malfoy trafen sie. Ob er wohl wusste, dass sein Vater in der Schule ist? Als Draco an ihnen vorbei ging, erhaschte Sirius einen Blick, der Hermione galt, die es aber nicht bemerkte, da sie immer wieder an ihrer Brosche hinunter schaute.

Sirius ist gekommen freu Hättet ihr gedacht, dass er jetzt mitspielt? Nein. Ich auch nicht. Er viel mir plötzlich ein. Und auch gut so. Aber jetzt mach ich erst mal eine Pause. Wenn das Kapitel online ist, dann schreibe ich weiter. Bis dahin müsst ihr euch noch gedulden.

**Neuigkeit**

**Titel für neuen Potter - band bekannt gegeben**

**London: neues für Harry Potter – Fans:**

**Der Sechste und letzter Harry Potter – Band soll **

„ **Harry Potter und der halbblut – prinz heißen" das gab autorin joanne k. rowling jetzt bekannt, nachdem die das Buch monatelang im safe aufbewahrt hatte. **

Nur für die, die es noch nicht wissen

Kapitel 6 oder Dracos Rache, die nicht aufgeht

In der großen Halle fühlte sich Sirius nicht wohl. Dort hatte er sich noch nie wohlgefühlt. Er wusste nicht, woran es lang, aber er hatte schon damals ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, wenn er in die große Halle kam. Doch lies er sich nicht anmerken. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und unterhielten sich. Harry und Ron quasselten Sirius so voll, dass er nicht einmal zu Wort kam. Hermione hingegen hielt sich zurück. Sie bewunderte ihre Brosche und wischte immer mit einem Tuch drüber. Langsam füllte sich die große Halle. Denn es war Zeit zu essen. Alle Schüler und Lehrer trafen ein. Auch Severus Snape. Die Schüler staunten nicht schlecht, als er an ihren Tischen vorbei ging. Denn sonst kam der Tränkekundelehrer nie zum essen. Er lies sich sein Essen immer nach unten bringen, damit er in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen konnte. Als er am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei ging, war seine Miene wie versteinert, als er Sirius und die anderen sah. Das gefiel Harry nicht. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn nicht mit dem gleichen Blick oder gar dem gleichen Respekt behandelte, wie die andern. Doch Sirius störte das nicht. Er wendete seinen Blick wieder auf den Tisch und fing an zu essen. Auch die anderen fingen an zu essen. Nur einer nicht. Und das war Hermione. Hermione hatte keinen Appetit. Sie stocherte nur ihn ihrem Teller rum. Sirius bemerkte es. Er war der einzige, der es bemerkte. „Was ist los mit dir? Hast du keinen Hunger?" Sein Blick was freundlich und doch fragend. Doch Hermione antwortete darauf nicht. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging. Alle sahen ihr hinterher. Auch die Lehrer. Hermione ging nach oben in den Gryffindorturm. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel vorm Kamin und starrte in den Kamin. Ihre Gedanken waren zerstreut und konnten sich nicht zusammen finden. Ihr Magen zog sich immer und immer wieder zusammen. Jedes Mal, wenn sich der Magen zusammenzog, dachte Hermione, sie müsse sich übergeben. Doch dann gab da ziehen wieder nach. Nach einer Weile ging sie dann nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal und legte sich in ihr Himmelbett, zog die Vorhänge zu und schloss die Augen. Und plötzlich schlief sie ein.

Währenddessen machten sich Harry, Ron und Sirius auf den Weg nach draußen. Sirius musste wieder gehen.

„Danke für deinen Besuch Sirius. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Kommst du mich bald wieder besuchen?", fragte ihn Harry und nahm dabei Sirius in den Arm. „Ich komme wieder. Richtet Hermione einen schönen Gruß von mir aus." Er gab Ron die Hand und klopfte ihm dabei auf die Schulter. „Ich schreibe dir wieder, wenn ich komme. Und stell nichts an, hörst du Harry? Ich möchte keinen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen." Harry nickte und Sirius drehte sich um zum gehen. Nach ein paar Metern drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihnen um und winkte ihnen. Harry und Ron winkten zurück und gingen dann wieder rein. Sie gingen zur Marmortreppe und gingen sie langsam hoch. „Warum ist denn Hermione so schnell gegangen? Ich habe gedacht, sie verabschiedet sich noch von Sirius." Harry sah Ron an und der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie gingen weiter nach oben und dann in den Gryffindorturm. Da herrschte große Bewegung. Jeder unterhielt sich laut. Harry und Ron setzten sich an den Tisch und sahen sich um. Doch sahen sie niemanden, der auch nur geringste Ähnlichkeit hatte mit Hermione. Auch oben in den Mädchenschlafsälen herrschte große Bewegung. Doch keiner merkte, dass das Bett von Hermione zugezogen war. Alle hatten damit zu tun, sich etwas zu überlegen, was sie noch anstellen konnten. Nach einer Weile kam Ron nach oben und klopfte an die Tür. Melissa öffnete und Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an. Denn Melissa stand nur mit Rock und BH da. Ron lief rot an drehte sich sofort um. Melissa schrie auf, legte den einen Arm auf ihre Brust und lief von der Tür weg. Die Mädchen im Raum sahen sie an und Melissa zeigte nur zur Tür. Emily ging zur Tür und sah Ron da stehen. „Was willst du denn hier Ron?", fragte sie ihn und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Doch Ron drehte sich nicht um. Er starrte auf die Mauer und die Jungs von unten blickten nach oben. „Ich wollte wissen, ob Hermione vielleicht hier ist", sagte er stotternd. Emily sah sich im Raum um und sah dann, dass Hermiones Bett zugezogen war. „Ja sie ist hier. Aber ich glaube sie schläft. Soll ich sie wecken?" „Nein ist schon gut. Danke." Ron ging langsam zur Treppe und stolperte dabei die Stufen runter. Emily schloss die Tür wieder und zeigte dann den Mädchen, dass sie nicht so laut sein sollten. Da bemerkten auch sie, dass Hermiones Bett zugezogen war. Sie unterhielten sich nur noch in halber Lautstärke und Ron kam unten noch immer rot angelaufen an. Die Jungs sahen ihn an und Ron setzte sich zu Harry. „Was ist los Ron? Warum wurde da oben so geschrieen?" Doch Ron konnte noch nichts sagen. Er starrte nur nach unten und wurde immer roter. „Nun komm schon, drängelten ihn seine Brüder. Sag schon, was da oben passiert ist." Alle Jungs stellten sich um Harry und Ron und sahen ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich habe oben nach Hermione gefragt. Und die gute Nachricht ist, dass sie oben ist und schläft", sagte Ron und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn ab. „aber warum wurde geschrieen da oben? Sag schon." Ron sah alle an und flüsterte es Harry ins Ohr. Harry konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen und fing laut an. Die Jungs starrten ihn an. Sie wollten es auch wissen. „Ron hat mir erzählt, dass… weiter kam er nicht. Denn er musste mehr lachen. Ron sah ihn an, konnte aber darüber nicht lachen. „Na los Weasley. Was ist passiert? Er sah alle an und fing dann an. „Ich habe oben geklopft und die Tür ging auf. Und vor mir stand Melissa Mildastern." Er brach ab und lief noch roter an. „Ja und? Vor mir standen schon oft Mädchen", sagte Oliver Wood und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie „SO" vor dir standen, wie sie eben vor mir. Melissa stand nur mit Rock… und… B… B… B… B… BH vor mir." Er sah nach unten und die Jungs fingen alle an zu pfeifen und zu klatschen. Einige von ihnen grölten sogar und klopften Ron auf die Schulter. Harry hatte sich wieder eingekriegt und sah Ron an. Ron war das alles nur mehr als peinlich. Er stand auf und rannte in den Jungeschlafsaal. Harry rannte ihm hinterher und die anderen Jungs lachten, klatschten und pfiffen weiter. Als die Mädchen runterkamen und alle Melissa ansahen, grölten sie sie an und Melissa lief wie Ron rot an. Nur mit Mühe brachte Harry Ron dazu, wieder runter zu kommen.

Währenddessen wachte Hermione wieder auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Sie sah hinaus und wurde von der Sonne angestrahlt. Sie öffnete das Fenster und genoss die Wärme, die mit frischem Wind in sie eindrang. Der Wind wehte durch ihr Haar und die Sonne lächelte ihr zu. In weiter Ferne konnte sie einen großen Wald sehen, der wie sie dachte, sicherlich der verbotene Wald sein musste. Sie setzte sich auf Fensterbrett und genoss es einfach. Da kam eine Eule auf sie zugeflogen. Sie setzte sich bei ihr auf den Rock und Schuhschute. Hermione streichelte der Eule über ihr Gefieder und bemerkte da einen kleinen zusammen gerollten Zettel, der ihr am Hals befestigt wurde. Sie machte den Zettel ab und die Eule flog wieder davon. Hermione konnte nichts mit dem Zettel anfangen und entrollte ihn.

„Komm in einer halben Stunde zum dritten Stock. Ich warte da auf dich."

Hermione wusste nicht, von wem es war, da kein Name dabei stand. Sie rollte den Zettel wieder zusammen und legte ihn in ihre Tasche. Dann zog sie sich etwas anderes an und ging nach unten. Unten herrschte immer noch große Aufruhe wegen Ron und Melissa, was Hermione aber nicht interessierte. Sie ging in Richtung Portrait, als Harry sich vor sie stellte.

„Ich soll dich schön grüßen von Sirius. Sag mal, warum bist du denn vorhin einfach gegangen?" Hermione rümpfte die Nase und sah dann nach unten. „Ich wollte mich etwas ausruhen. Mir ging es nicht gut." Sie ging an Harry vorbei und dann zum Portrait. Das Portrait öffnete sich und Hermione verschwand. Beim rausgehen verlor sie den Zettel. Ron gesellte sich zu Harry und sah ihn fragend an. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rannte schnell nach oben. Ron sah ihm nur hinterher. Nicht mal 2 Minuten dauerte es und Harry stand wieder bei Ron. Doch Ron sah Harry nicht. Harry steckte unter seinem Mantel den er von Sirius bekommen hatte. Ein Mantel, der jeden unsichtbar machen konnte. Er stupste Ron an und Ron drehte sich um. Doch hinter ihm stand niemand. Als dann Harry ihn noch einmal anstupste und ihn dann noch ansprach, wunderte sich Ron nur noch mehr und setzte sich erst einmal hin. Harry stellte sich vor ihn hin und sprach ihn erneut an.

„Ron. Ich bin es. Komm mit. Wir sehen, wo Hermione hin geht." Ron sah sich um und sah dann in die Richtung, wo Harry stand. „Harry? Bist du das?", flüsterte er. Harry antwortete ihm und sagte ihm, dass er zum Portrait gehen sollte, damit sie raus gehen konnten. Ron stand auf und tat das, was Harry ihm sagte. „Was ist Ron? Gehst du zu Melissa?", fragte ihn Seamus und alle fingen wieder an zu lachen. Ron lächelte nur und ging zum Portrait. Es öffnete sich und Ron ging raus, mit der Hoffnung, dass Harry auch draußen war. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass keiner da war und kam unter seinem Mantel hervor. Ron bekam einen schreck und zuckte zusammen. Dann gingen sie beide unter den Mantel und Harry nah den Zettel aus seiner Tasche, den er noch beim rausgehen aufgehoben hatte, und zeigte ihn Ron. Ron las ihn schnell und beide machten sich auf den Weg nach oben in den dritten Stock.

Hermione war hingegen schon im dritten Stock und wartete da auf die Person, die ihr den Zettel hat zukommen lassen. Da im dritten Stock nur eine Tür war und sie offen stand, ging sie rein. Sie musste aber nicht lange warten. Hinter sich hörte sie eine Tür zuknallen und drehte sich um. Als sie in die Richtung sah, erschrak sie und ging einige Schritte zurück. Denn vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy mit seinen Idioten Grabbe und Goyle.

„Schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist Hasenmädchen", sagte Draco und ging auf sie zu. Hermione blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Der Gang ist verboten. Wir dürfen hier nicht rein. Was willst du von mir?" Draco fing an zu lachen und seine Idioten auch. „Hört ihr das? Granger hat Angst. Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren. Du fragst mich, was ich von dir will? Du wolltest doch was von mir, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Und ich irre mich nie." Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und Hermione ging einen zurück. „Ich wollte nichts von dir", redete sie sich raus. Sie ging etwas schneller zurück und prallte dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Wandmauer. Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte und ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

Harry und Ron kamen ihm dritten Stock an und standen vor der Tür. Von drinnen konnten sie Geräusche hören und machten vorsichtig die Tür auf. Sie gingen rein und sahen Hermione mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehen. Aber wer vor ihr stand, konnten sie nicht erkennen. Nicht einmal Grabbe und Goyle sahen sie, weil sie ihm dunklem standen. Sie schlossen die Tür leise und blieben dann an der Tür stehen.

Draco stellte sich genau vor sie hin und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermione wich den Augen aus. Sie konnte nicht hinein sehen. Doch Draco zwang sie, in seine Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe eine starke Abneigung gegen Muggelkinder. Und besonders gegen dich Granger. Du bist mir ein Dorn im Auge und den Dorn kann ich nicht dulden. Ich würde dich am liebsten nehmen und in der Mitte durchbrechen. Aber das wäre zu simpel." Er steckte seine rechte Hand in seinen Umhang und holte etwas langes Glänzendes raus. Harry war entsetzt, dass Draco Malfoy es war. Harry sah es nur blitzen und schubste Ron vor sich her. Ron sah Harry an und der nickte nur nach vorne zu Hermione. Er sah hin und wurde etwas schneller mit Harry. Draco hatte ein kleines Messer in der Hand und hielt es Hermione vors Gesicht. Hermione wollte ausweichen. Sie wollte Draco entkommen. Doch war keine Chance in Sicht, dass sie ihm entkommen würde. Das Messer von Draco kam immer näher und näher. „Ich werde den Dorn einfach in kleine Teilchen schneiden. So, dass man ihn nicht mehr zusammen machen kann." Er lächelte sie an und hielt das Messer noch dichter an ihr Gesicht. Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie Draco sie damit verletzte.

Draco setzte das Messer an Hermione Hals, als er von hinten weggezogen wurde. Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Dabei verletzte er Hermione am Arm, was sie aber zuerst nicht registrierte „Was liegt ihr da so rum? Helft mir lieber", fauchte er Grabbe und Goyle an. Doch die wurden schon aus dem Gefecht gezogen. Hermione öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Draco, wie er immer noch nach hinten gezogen wurde von jemandem, den man nicht sehen konnte. Sie ging von der Wand weg und versuchte sich einen Weg zur Tür zu bahnen. Doch Draco hatte sie mit seiner Hand gepackt und festgehalten. Hermione wehrte sich aber und Draco musste los lassen, da er nach unten gezogen worden war. Hermione rannte zur Tür. Harry verpasste Draco noch einen kräftigen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf und rannte dann mit Ron zur Tür. Hermione rannte die Treppe runter und wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Harry und Ron rannten ihr hinterher und auf halber Treppe konnten sie sie einholen. Sie hielten sie am Arm und Hermione wehrte sich.

„Hermione. Wir sind es", sagte Harry und nahm den Mantel ab. Ron atmete schwer und Hermione sah die beiden an. „Sei ganz ruhig." Harry stellte sich neben sie und hielt sie fest. „Draco Malfoy. Er hat versucht…", weiter kam sie nicht. Sie fiel in Tränen aus. Harry versuchte sie zu trösten. Ron sah ihren Arm bluten und wickelte schnell ein Taschentuch um die Wunde. Dann brachten sie sie zusammen zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um den Arm und lies Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall holen. Als die beiden Professoren im Krankenflügel ankamen, sahen sie eine aufgelöste Hermione und zwei aufgelöste Jungen.

Tja. Was wird jetzt wohl passieren? Was werden sie Hermione und die beiden Jungs fragen? Und was passiert eigentlich mit Draco und seinen Idioten? Das werden wir noch sehen.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Rache von Draco. Ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben damit. Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, dann schreibt es mir und ich werde versuchen, es vielleicht noch einmal zu editieren.

Bye bye eure Yusuria

Kapitel 7 oder Erholung für Hermione

Die Professoren standen am Zimmer von Madam Pomfrey und sahen zum Bett von Hermione. Madam Pomfrey hatte einen Verband um ihren Arm gemacht und Hermione eine Spritze gegeben, damit sie sich etwas beruhigte. Harry und Ron standen neben Hermiones Bett und sahen auf sie hinunter. Als die Professoren näher auf sie zutraten, stand Madam Pomfrey auf und ging raschen Fußes auf sie zu. Sie flüsterte den beiden etwas zu und Professor McGonagall machte kehrt und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Professor Dumbledore aber ging auf das Bett zu und stellte sich vor die beiden Jungen. Er sah sie an und Harry und Ron wurden ganz blass um die Nase. Madam Pomfrey verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und sah durch die Scheibe hindurch, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Doch bad sie die Professoren, leise zu sein, damit Hermione ruhig schlafen konnte.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er leise und mit ruhiger Stimme. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Dann sah Harry zum Professor und wollte auf seine Frage antworten, als Mr. Filch in den Krankenflügel hineingepoltert kam und das im Schlepptau von Professor Snape. Harry und Ron wussten, warum der Professor mit kam. Hinter den beiden kamen 10 Männer mit Tragen rein. Zwei Männer trugen den noch immer bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy und jeweils vier Männer trugen Crabbe und Goyle. Madam Pomfrey wies sie an, die drei in die Betten zu legen und holte einen kleinen schwarzen Koffer aus einem Schrank.

„Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe die drei im verbotenen Stock gefunden. Sie lagen bewusstlos da und der eine wurde niedergeschlagen", sagte Mr. Filch und streichelte seiner Katze Mrs. Norris über den struppigen Rücken. Professor Dumbledore sah sich die drei an und dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Filch und Snape. „Und sie Severus? Sind die gekommen, um mir das auch zu melden?" Dumbledore blickte zu Harry und Ron. Professor Snape strich sich eine fettige Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte fies drein. „ Ich werde die jenigen Bestrafen, die dass meinen Schülern angetan haben. Und bis dahin, werde ich ein Auge auf die beiden Herren hier werfen. Denn ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie es waren. Vielleicht…", weiter kam er nicht. Professor Dumbledore hob die Hand und brachte somit Severus zum schweigen. „Kommen sie später in mein Büro Severus. Dort werden wir dann alles Weitere besprechen." Er drehte sich zu Harry und Ron und sah sie an. Professor Snape drehte sich auf dem Hacken um, lief wutschnaubend zur Tür und lies seinen Mantel hinter sich herfliegen. Auch Mr. Filch verließ den Krankenflügel.

„So und jetzt zu euch. Ihr könnt mir sicherlich nicht sagen, wieso Miss Granger einen verletzten Arm hat und die drei Herren da bewusstlos sind." Er sah jeden einzeln an und sah in ihren Augen, dass sie sich fürchteten. „Nein, sagte Harry. Wir wissen es nicht. Wir haben Hermione auf dem Flur zu unserem Turm gefunden und haben sie dann gleich hierher gebracht." Professor Dumbledore nickte und verließ dann den Krankenflügel.

„Meinst du, er weis es Harry?", fragte Ron ihn und Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann verließen beide den die Krankenstation und gingen in den Gryffindorturm.

Hermione musste eine geschlagene Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben. Ihre Verletzung am Arm hatte sich entzündet und musste dann schließlich genäht werden. Dennoch verlor sie nicht den Mut und Harry und Ron brachten ihr jeden Tag die Hausaufgaben, da sie sie darum gebeten hatte. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle wurden schon nach einem Tag entlassen. Crabbe und Goyle hatten nur Blutergüsse am Arm und Draco hatte eine dickte Beule am Kopf. Harry und Ron mussten sich immer das lachen verkneifen, wenn sie ihn sahen. Auch die anderen verkniffen sich ein lachen, doch herrschte in jeder Unterrichtsstunde ein lautes Gelächter, wenn Draco sich auf seine Beule fasste und die Augen zusammenkniff, da sie immer noch wehtat. Unterdessen hatte Harry Sirius jeden Tag einen Brief zukommen lassen, damit er auf dem laufendem war, wie es Hermione ging. Als Hermione endlich wieder die Krankenstation verlassen durfte, aber noch immer schmerzen im Arm hatte, gab Madam Pomfrey ihr Tabletten, die sie nehmen sollte, wenn die Schmerzen unerträglich wurden. Vorm Krankenflügel warteten schon Harry und Ron mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht auf sie. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Gryffindorturm und als sie drin waren, wurde Hermione von allen freudig empfangen. Jeder vermisste Hermione. Auch in der großen Halle hießen die anderen Klassen sie Willkommen zurück. Außer die Slytherins. Ihre Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Draco hatte noch immer die Beule am Kopf, die ihm sichtlich auf die Nerven ging.

Die restlichen Wochen vergingen sehr schnell. Und bald schon stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Viele freuten sich auf die Heimfahrt und einige nicht. Es gab viele Schüler in Hogwarts, die nicht nach Hause konnten, da sie bei anderen zu Besuch waren oder in der Schule bleiben mussten. So wie Ron. Er wusste ja, dass er nicht nach Hause konnte. Das freute ihn auch. Denn er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihn wieder von vorn bis hinten verhätschelte und vertätschelte. Und das war ihm mehr als peinlich. Auch Harry blieb in Hogwarts. Er hatte Sirius geschrieben, dass er gerne in Hogwarts bleiben würde, da Ron auch da sei. Sirius willigte ein, schrieb aber, dass er vorbeikommen würde.

Auch Draco fuhr nach Hause. Er hatte die Nase voll von Hogwarts, den Lehrern (mit einer Ausnahme: „Professor Snape") und den Schülern. Und besonders von Hermione. Es störte ihn immer noch, dass er seine Tat nicht vollenden konnte. Hermione hingegen freute sich, dass sie nach Hause konnte. So konnte sie dem Alltag von der Schule entkommen und auch der Vorstellung, das Draco Malfoy sie beinahe umgebracht hätte. Der Arm war noch nicht besser geworden und dass machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Ihre Eltern wussten, dass Hermione einen verletzten Arm hatte. Sie wussten aber nicht, wieso er verletzt war. Hermione hatte es ihnen nicht geschrieben und auch den Professoren hatte sie es noch nicht gesagt, was wirklich geschehen war. Allen erzählte sie nur, dass sie sich mit einer Glasscherbe geschnitten haben musste, da ihr in der großen Halle ein Glas kaputt gegangen sei.

Als es dann soweit war, brachten Harry und Ron Hermione zum Ausgang. In Hogwarts lag schon viel Schnee und es schneite noch.

„Wir sehen uns ja bald wieder. Grüß deinen Onkel von mir Harry und sag ihm noch mal Herzlichen Dank für die Brosche." Hermione nahm beide in den Arm und ging dann zu den anderen Schülern, die auch nach Hause fuhren. Zusammen mit Hagrid dem Riesen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Booten. Harry und Ron gingen wieder zurück in die große Halle und spielten Zauberschach.

Von den Booten aus ging es zum Bahnhof und dann in den Zug. Hermione war froh, dass sie jetzt erst einmal 12 Tage Draco Malfoy nicht sehen musste. Wie zur Herfahrt, hatte sie ein eigenes Abteil. Doch auf halber Fahrt gesellte sich Neville Longbotton zu ihr und unterhielt sich mit ihr über die Schule und die Ferien. Als sie in London ankamen, standen schon Hermiones Eltern da und freuten sich, dass ihre Tochter wieder da war. Hermione stieg mit Neville zusammen aus und rannte dann zu ihren Eltern. Neville ging langsam hinter Hermione her und blieb dann etwas abseits stehen. Hermione stellte ihren Eltern Neville vor und die freuten sich, dass ihre Tochter neue Freunde gefunden hatte.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Hermione verabschiedete sich bei Neville und ging dann mit ihren Eltern zusammen vom Bahnhof. Ein Gepäckträger brachte die Koffer zum Auto und alle stiegen ein. Im Auto erzählte Hermione ihren Eltern alles, was sie in der Schule machte und dass sie neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Ihre Eltern freute es zu wissen, dass sie Gleichgesinnte gefunden hatte, die wie sie sind.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und schon sah man die ersten Hügel mit Schnee bedeckt. Hermione freute sich, dass sie wieder in einer ihr bekannten Umgebung war. Jetzt konnte sie sich ganz und gar von den letzten Monaten erholen und musste nicht in das Gesicht ihres Gegners Draco Malfoy blicken. In das Gesicht, was sie umbringen wollte. Das Gesicht, was sie nie vergessen würde. Sie sah an ihren Arm und fasste auf den Verband. Die Verletzung tat noch immer weh und Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen.

Als sie dann schließlich zu Hause ankamen und vor dem Haus hielten, was von Außen schon etwas alt wirkte, aber dennoch sehr schön aussah, stieg Hermione gleich aus und rannte zur Tür, machte sie auf und rannte nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ihre Großeltern, ihre Cousinen und ihre Tante da waren. Da schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und sah an die Decke. An ihrer Decke klebten immer noch die Sterne und Monde, die sie damals angeklebt hatte. Ihre Eltern brachten in der Zeit die Koffer rein und stellten sie unter die Treppe und gesellten sie sich dann zu den andern. Nach einer Weile aber ging sie nach unten. Sie kam gerade die letzte Stufe der Treppe hinunter, als ihr ihre Großmutter entgegen kam. Hermione blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und sah ihre Großmutter an. „Großmutter. Du hier? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen." Ihre Großmutter lächelte sie an und Hermione nahm sie in den Arm. Sie nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer und alle begrüßten sie. Hermione setzte sich neben ihre Eltern und ihre Cousinen wollten alles wissen. Wo sie zur Schule geht und was sie da so macht. Hermiones Eltern erzählten nicht, das Hermione auf eine Schule für Zauberei geht. Sie sagten jedem, dass sie auf eine besondere Schule gehen würde und sie nur in den Ferien nach Hause kommen würde.

Den ganzen Abend über unterhielten sie sich und merkten gar nicht, dass es schon spät war. Als Miss Granger auf die Uhr sah, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Es war nach halb elf und Hermione zeigte schon einen Anflug von Müdigkeit. Also schickte Miss Granger alle zu Bett. Hermiones Großeltern schliefen im Gästezimmer. Ihre Cousinen und ihre Tante aber schliefen in einem Hotel. Hermiones Tante hatte keine große Lust bei den Grangers über die Weihnachtsfeiertage zu wohnen. Daher zog sie mit den beiden Cousinen von Hermione in ein nahe liegendes Hotel. Als Hermione in ihr Zimmer kam und sich aufs Bett setzte, dachte sie an Hogwarts und an Professor McGonagall. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie auch ein Muggel ist, wie sie. Und während sie so nachdachte, zog sie sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und sie schlief.

Sie wachte erst sehr spät am nächsten tag auf. Ihr Arm hatte ihr in der Nacht öfters wehgetan und die Naht platze auf. Hermione versuchte sie mit dem Verband noch zum halten zu bringen, aber der Verband tränkte sich mit Blut. Schließlich musste sie sich von ihrer Mutter verarzten lassen und ein neuer Verband wurde um die Wunde getan. Aber weil das auch nicht hielt, brachte ihr Vater sie zum Krankenhaus und die Wunde wurde erneut genäht. Und wieder wurde gefragt, woher sie die Wunde habe. Und wieder antwortete Hermione, dass sie sich an einer Glasscherbe geschnitten habe. Die Ärzte glaubten ihr und nach einer Stunde konnte sie wieder mit ihrem Vater nach Hause fahren.

Und dann war es soweit. Weihnachten war gekommen. Und wie immer schneite es noch heftiger, als an den letzten Weihnachten. Die ganze Familie saß im Wohnzimmer der Grangers und Miss Granger zauberte in der Küche mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter ein wunderbares Weihnachtsessen. Als dann das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt wurde und alle sich hinsetzten, sprachen sie ein Tischgebet, bevor jeder anfing zu essen. Das Essen schmeckte jedem sehr gut. Alle machten ein fröhliches Gesicht, außer Hermione. Hermione war sehr bedrückt. Man konnte es ihr richtig ansehen.

Auch in Hogwarts wurde Weihnachten gefeiert. Alle Schüler, die während der Feiertage über in der Schule geblieben sind, saßen in der großen Halle zusammen mit den Lehrern. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Harry und Ron saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich über Zauberschach, als jemand sie von hinten an die Schultern fasste. Ihre Gesichter zeigten entsetzten und ihre Münder standen offen. Als sie sich langsam umdrehten, sahen sie in das Gesicht von Sirius Black. Dumbledore hatte ihn eingeladen, was Severus Snape nicht gerade gefiel. Doch Sirius störte das nicht. Er setzte sich neben Harry und gab ihm ein kleines Geschenk. Auch Ron bekam eine Kleinigkeit.

Dumbledore hatte sich noch einmal über das Befinden von Hermione erkundigt und wollte nun noch einmal wissen, woher sie die Verletzung am Arm hatte. Er wusste, dass es keine Glasscherbe gewesen war. Denn wenn die Gläser in Hogwarts kaputt gehen, reparieren sie sich von ganz alleine und man kann sich nicht an ihnen verletzten. Da Madam Pomfrey Hermione etwas Blut abnahm, bat er Severus, sich das Blut anzusehen und ihm dann Bescheid zu sagen, ob er etwas gefunden hat, und wenn ja, was es war. Das Blut war schon lange im Besitz von Professor Snape und er hatte auch etwas gefunden.

„Nun Severus. Haben Sie etwas gefunden im Blut von Miss Granger?", fragte er ihn und seine Stimme war ruhig, damit niemand der Schüler etwas mitbekam. „Ja ich habe etwas gefunden", antwortete er. Er sah sich um und holte dann ein kleines Reagenzgläschen aus seinem Umhang. Er gab es Dumbledore in die Hand und er betrachtete es sich. „Was haben Sie gefunden Severus. Ich kann nichts erkennen." Er starrte auf das Gläschen und Severus lehnte sich etwas zu ihm rüber. „Im Blut von mit Granger waren Metallspäne und auch Zinkteilchen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sie von einem Messer stammen. Und zwar von einem meiner Messer aus meinem Labor." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und holte ein Messer aus seinem Umhang. Er gab es Dumbledore und zeigte auf die Spur von Abrieb und Blut. „Ist es das Messer Severus?" Snape nickte. „Dieses Messer verursacht, dass die Wunden, die damit zugefügt wurden, immer und immer wieder aufgehen. Sie heilen zwar, aber das recht langsam und schmerzvoll. Der jenige, der damit verletzt wird, hat schwer damit zu kämpfen. Es gibt nicht viele, die damit zu Recht kommen. Es braucht viel Zeit, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und es müssen Gegenmittel dagegen genommen werden. Aber die habe ich nicht. Ich werde sie aber herbringen lassen. Dumbledore gab ihm das Messer zurück und auch das Gläschen. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Schülern zu und sah Harry und Ron an, ohne dass sie es mitbekamen. Denn sie unterhielten sich angeregt mit Sirius.

Als die Weihnachtsfeiertage vorüber waren und Hermiones Familie sich wieder auf drei reduzierte, war sie froh, endlich mal wieder ihre ruhe zu haben. Einen Tag aber konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen. Ihre Eltern waren zu Bekannten gefahren und Hermione blieb zu Hause. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, etwas für die Schule zu tun, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Schon in der Nacht hatte sie furchtbare Alpträume von Draco Malfoy. Wie er da mit dem Messer an ihrer Kehle stand und immer näher kam. Seine Augen, die nur eins wollten. Und zwar ihren Tod. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Wieder und wieder sah sie sein Gesicht. Und jedes Mal hatte er das Messer in der Hand. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte so seinem Blick entkommen. Doch auch da kam er ihr nach. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren gegen ihn. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Wunde platzte wieder auf und das Blut lief auf ihr Bett. Sie schrie auf, krümmte sich vor schmerzen, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihre Augen wurden rot wie Tomaten und füllten sich mit Tränen. Hermione versuchte sich vom Bett hochzustemmen und an die Packung Tabletten zu gelangen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Doch die Schmerzen waren so unerträglich, dass sie wieder aufs Bett zurück sank. Das Blut floss aus der Wunde wie Wasser. Es war nicht zu stoppen. Hermione versuchte immer wieder an die Tabletten zu kommen. Doch der Schmerz hinderte sie daran. Das ganze Bett war vom Blut übersäht, bis auf die kleine stelle, wo Hermione saß. Selbst der Boden wurde vom Blut getränkt. Hermione wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Sie versuchte sich noch ein letztes Mal vom Bett aufzurichten, doch da brach sie schon zu Boden.

Oh Gott. Die Arme Hermione. Was hat Draco ihr da nur angetan? Wird Hermione wieder ihr Bewusstsein zurück erlangen? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Draco Malfoy verabscheue für das, was er ihr angetan hat, (auch wenn ich ihn sehr gut leiden kann, (wir sind im Grunde gleich, er fiese Gedanken, ich fiese Gedanken) das wird er noch bereuen. Das schwöre ich euch. Harry und Ron haben schon etwas im Kopf. Und sie werden den Plan auch umsetzten, auch wenn sie nicht wissen, was Draco Malfoy ich damit angetan hat).

Bye bye

P.S. Jin-Jin, hab dich ganz doll lieb

Kapitel 8 oder Wieder in Hogwarts und ein neuer Lehrer

Hermione schlug langsam ihre Augen wieder auf. Jedes Blinzeln mit den Augen, zeigte ihr etwas mehr vom Raum, in dem sie sich befand. Doch die Helligkeit des Raumes machte ihr noch zu schaffen. Als sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, sah sich den Raum genauer an. Sie war nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, war weiß und strahlte eine gewisse Sterilität aus. Von draußen hörte sie Geräusche, aber auch Stimmen. Hermione versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch etwas hinderte sie daran. Hermione hing an einem Tropf. Sie trug eine Sauerstoffmaske und ihr Arm hatte einen neuen Verband. Da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Sie legte sich wieder hin und sah sich weiter um. Im Krankenzimmer war außer einem Stuhl und einem Tisch und ihrem Bett, nichts. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein weiß gekleideter Mann betrat das Zimmer, gefolgt von ihren Eltern und einer Schwester. Miss Granger stürzte sich gleich auf ihre Tochter, während ihr Vater sich ans Bettende stellte und sie einfach nur ansah. Der Mann in weiß, und die Schwester stellten sich neben ihren Vater. Miss Granger küsste Hermione ab und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Mann in weiß und Hermione hob die Augenbrauen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und eine leise krächzende Stimme kam aus ihrem Mund heraus. „Es geht. Ich fühle mich nur etwas schlapp und schlecht. Was ist denn passiert?" „Wir haben dich im Zimmer auf dem Boden gefunden, sagte Hermiones Vater. Wir haben dich dann gleich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dr. Miller hat dich behandelt." Dr. Miller nickte und ergriff dann das Wort. „Wir haben deine Wunde genäht und sie neu verbunden. Das du dich schlapp fühlst, geht bald wieder weg. Du hast viel Blut verloren und das mussten wir deinem Körper wiedergeben. Das schlecht sein vergeht auch mit der Zeit. Allerdings musst du noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Wir wollen nur sicher gehen, dass dir nicht noch einmal das passiert." Hermione nickte und machte dann die Augen wieder zu.

Hermione war noch drei Tage im Krankenhaus und konnte dann wieder zu ihren Eltern nach Hause. Ihr Arm wurde in eine Schlinge gepackt, damit er nicht unnötig belastet werden sollte und er ruhig liegen sollte. Zuvor hatten ihre Eltern ihr Zimmer wieder neu hergerichtet und das Blut, was den Boden besudelt hatte, war nur noch blas zu sehen. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift: "HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN", war an die Hauswand geklebt worden. Doch der Aufenthalt zu Hause galt nicht von langer Dauer. Hermione hatte nur noch einen Tag, dann musste sie wieder in die Schule zurück. Hermiones Eltern hatten eine Eule zu Professor Dumbledore geschickt, weil sie um Verlängerung des Aufenthaltes von Hermione gebeten hatten. Doch der wurde nicht gewährt. Also machten sie sich am nächsten Tag auf zum Bahnhof. Als die den Bahnhof betraten, herrschte wie immer das treiben der Muggel da. Da erblickte Hermione Neville Longbottom. Als er Hermione sah, ging er raschen Fußes auf sie zu, doch erschrak er, als ihren Arm in der Schlinge sah.

„Hallo Hermione. Was hast du denn gemacht? Hast du dir den Arm gebrochen?" Er gab ihr die Hand und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm ihre gab. Doch war im Bewusst, dass sie die Hand nicht geben konnte und hielt ihr seine andere hin, die sie freudig annahm.

„Nein ich habe mir den Arm nicht gebrochen. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall mit einer Glasscherbe und daher ist der Arm in der Schlinge." Neville nickte und gab dann ihren Eltern die Hand. Zusammen gingen sie zum Pfeiler, der das Gleis 9 von 10 trennte und liefen hindurch. Auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 war nicht viel los. Hermione nahm ihre Eltern in die Arme und Neville seine Großmutter. Sie stiegen ein, nahmen sich ein Abteil was in der Mitte des Zuges lag und machten das Fenster auf. „Pass auf deinen Arm auf ja Hermione. Versuch ihn nicht zu sehr zu benutzen. Du weißt, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Also halte dich dran." Hermiones Mutter gab ihr noch ihren Rucksack, den sie getragen hatte und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Nach einer Minute war der Bahnhof nicht mehr zu sehen und Hermione schlief auf ihrem Sitz ein. Neville begutachtete seine Kröte und merkte nicht einmal, das Hermione schlief. Nach einer weile öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Mann trat ein. Er war in einem schwarzen Mantel gekleidet, hatte einen Schnurbart und lief an einem Stock. Doch wirkte er sehr freundlich und nicht zu wissbegierig. Er fragte Neville, ob er sich setzten durfte und Neville nickte. Der Mann packte seinen Koffer in die Kofferablage und setzte sich neben Neville hin. Als Hermione wieder wach wurde, zuckte sie kurz, hielt sich den Arm fest und sah den Mann ihr schräg gegenüber an.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie und Hermione nickte. Neville lächelte sie an und packte Trevor in einen extra Karton mit vielen Löchern. Hermione setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah aus dem Fenster. Doch es regnete und die Scheiben gaben keinen Blick nach draußen frei. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen Neville?", fragte Hermione und sah Neville an. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht mal gesehen, wie du eingeschlafen bist." „Als ich das Abteil betrat, da schliefst du schon. Es müssen ungefähr zwei Stunden gewesen sein." Hermione sah ihn an und ihre Augen fragten, wer er sei. „Ach verzeiht. Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen." Er stand auf und hielt Hermione die linke Hand hin, da er ja die rechte Hand nicht ergreifen konnte. „Mein Name ist Lupin. Remus Lupin. Ich bin ein neuer Lehrer in Hogwarts." Hermione ergriff die Hand von Lupin und lächelte. „Mein Name ist Hermione Granger. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Lupin." Er gab auch Neville die Hand und Neville sagte ihm seinen Namen. Dann setzte er sich wieder und sah Hermione an. „Es freut mich auch, euch kennen zu lernen. Aber sagt Lupin zu mir. Oder Remus. Ich hab's nicht so mit dem Mr. müsst ihr wissen." „In welchem Fach unterrichten Sie Remus?", fragte Hermione ihn und fasste sich erneut auf den Arm. „Ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Dumbledore hatte mir die Stelle schon vor einem Jahr angeboten, doch da konnte ich noch nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich frei und nehme das Angebot an. Er weiß schon Bescheid, dass ich komme." Neville sah Hermione an und dann Lupin. „Ach und was ist mit Professor Quirrell? Er hatte uns doch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Wenn Sie uns jetzt unterrichten werden, sind Sie dann auch ein Professor?"

Remus sah Neville an und lächelte. „Im Grunde genommen schon. Ein Professor ist jeder, der an Hogwarts arbeitet. Aber ich möchte damit nicht angesprochen werden. Das klingt viel zu förmlich und zu alt für mich. Was Professor Quirrell angeht, kann ich euch nicht helfen. Ihr werdet sicher von Professor Dumbledore unterrichtet werden, was mit ihm ist."

Sie unterhielten sich noch die ganze Fahrt über und Hermione und Neville genossen es richtig, Remus zuzuhören. Er erzählte von seiner Kindheit, und er erzählte es ihnen gleich, ohne das sich fürchten mussten, dass er ein Werwolf sei. Hermione hatte schon viel über Werwölfe gelesen und konnte daher auch verstehen, warum er es ihnen gleich sagte. Neville zuckte zusammen, als er es sagte, fang sich aber auch gleich wieder. Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen und alle ausstiegen, regnete es immer noch. Remus hatte sich Hermione und Neville angeschlossen und zusammen gingen sie zu den Booten. Im Schulhaus wurde Hermione gleich von Harry und Ron erwartet. Neville wurde erst gar nicht für voll genommen aber dann wurde auch er begrüßt. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass jemand bei ihnen stand. Erst als Hermione sie darauf aufmerksam machte. Harry sah zu ihm auf und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein großes lächeln. Er ging auf Remus Lupin zu und Remus nahm ihn gleich in den Arm.

„Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Sirius dich nicht mit zu sich genommen hatte. Aber ich freue mich, dich wieder zusehen." Er legte die Arme auf Harrys Schultern und drückte ihn etwas nach hinten, damit er ihn sich ansehen konnte. „Sirius hatte mir gesagt, dass du bei ihm warst. Aber ich dachte, du würdest mitkommen und mich besuchen während der Weihnachtsferien. Sirius meinte immer, du hast zutun und kannst deswegen nicht kommen." Harry stelle sich wieder neben Ron und Ron sah beide mit offenem Mund an. „Ja ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich hatte wirklich zu tun. Sag mal, dein Freund steht immer mit offenem Mund da nicht wahr? Guten Abend Ronald Weasley." Er reichte Ron die Hand und Ron gab ihm seine, aber noch mit immer geöffnetem Mund. Er unterhielt sich noch eine kurze Zeit mit ihnen und ging dann die Marmortreppe hoch. In der gleichen Zeit brachten Harry und Ron Hermione und Neville nach oben in den Gemeinschafstraum der Gryffindors. Hermione erzählte ihnen nicht, dass sie im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und dass sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Sie sagte nur, dass der Arm besser wird und er nur ab und zu wehtun würde. Harry und Ron fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hätten Draco umgebracht, wenn es anders gewesen wäre mit Hermione und ihrem Arm.

Es war Zeit für ein Essen nach den Ferien. Früher wurde es nur gemacht, wenn das Schuljahr begann und endete. Aber da ein neuer Lehrer gekommen war, wurde ein großes Fest gegeben. Alle Schüler und Lehrer saßen auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich. Auf dem Platz von Professor Quirrell saß aber jemand anderes. Und es war kein andere als Remus Lupin. Harry deutete in seine Richtung und Ron klappte wieder seinen Mund auf.

„Ich freue mich, dass alle wieder gesund und munter nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen sind." Er sah zum Tisch der Gryffindors und Hermione wusste, dass er nur sie ansah. „Dieser Anlass kommt nicht immer vor, aber da wir einen neuen Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen haben, empfangen wir ihn so, als würde das neue Schuljahr gerade erst anfangen. Es freut mich sehr, dass Sie meine Einladung angenommen haben. Herzlich Willkommen Professor Remus Lupin." Professor

Dumbledore fing an zu klatschen und Remus stand auf. Er begrüßte alle indem er die eine Hand hob und allen zuwinkte. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und Professor Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort. „Sicher werden sich einige von euch fragen, warum Professor Quirrell nicht mehr den Unterricht macht. Professor Quirrell ist an eine andere Schule gegangen. Er hat aber versichert, dass er uns nicht vergessen wird. Aber jetzt lasst uns essen" Er setzte sich wieder hin und das Essen kam wie aus dem nichts. Remus erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Er war als Schüler an dieser Schule und hatte zusammen mit Harry seinem Vater und Sirius nur Flausen im Kopf. Daher bekam er keinen Schreck, wie sich das Essen auf den Tisch so zusagen breit machte.

Als das essen beendet war, gingen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und gingen auch gleich ins Bett. Harry freute sich sehr, dass Remus da war. Wenigstens einer, mit dem er über seine Eltern reden konnte. Hermione hatte wieder Probleme beim einschlafen und fing ganz leise wieder an zu weinen.

juhu Ich bin ja gut. Ich weiß. Eigenlob stinkt, aber ich, ich musste das mal sagen. Ich habe meinem Lupin kommen lassen. Damit habt ihr nicht gerechnet oder? Mal sehen. Wie könnte es jetzt weitergehen? Da ich ja nur noch 4 ganze Kapitel schreiben werde, muss ich mir überlegen, was ich schreibe. Aber ich setzte die hier erst mal online. Das heißt, wenn mein Rechner mich rein lässt. Aber ich denke schon.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr wieder Kommis schreibt und mir sagt, wie sie euch gefällt.

Bye bye eure Yusuria

Kapitel 9 oder Besonderer Halt für Hermione Teil 1

Zusammen gingen alle hinunter in die Große Halle. Es herrschte ein völliges durch einander, weil viele Schüler nicht mehr wussten, wo sich gesessen hatten. Als sich dann schließlich alle setzten, begannen alle zu essen. Am Lehrertisch saßen viele Lehrer und unterhielten sich. Auch Remus Lupin saß am Tisch. Als er Harry, Ron und Hermione sah, winkte er ihnen zu und die drei winkten zurück. Und dann dauerte auch nicht lange, und die ersten Eulen flogen durch die Fenster. Viele hatten keine Post erwartet. Sie waren viel zu viel damit zu beschäftigt ihr Frühstück in sich zu quälen, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass eine Eule vor ihnen saß. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermione bekamen Post. Ron von seinem älteren Bruder Bill, Hermione bekam eine kleine Pergamentrolle und Harry bekam von seiner Eule Hedwig einen Haufen Briefe. Als Hedwig landete und Harry die ganzen Briefe abnahm, steckte er Hedwig ein kleines Stück Brot in den Schnabel und sie flog wieder von dannen. Remus hatte das ganze Specktakel der Eulen nicht vergessen. Er wusste, dass es mit laut wurde, wenn die Eulen die Post brachten. Er sah rüber zu Harry und aß dabei genüsslich sein Toast. Harry, der nicht mehr wusste, wo sein Teller stand, packte die Hälfte der Briefe aus Ron seinen Schoß und aß schnell sein Toast auf. Dann öffnete er die Briefe nach einander. Hermiones Pergamentrolle war von ihren Eltern. Doch Hermione öffnete sie nicht. Stattdessen stand sie vom Tisch auf, ging zum Eingang der Großen Halle und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Harry und Ron sahen ihr nach und Ron wies auf ihren Teller. Sie hatte nichts angerührt. Auch Remus sah ihr hinterher. Er stand auf und ging zu Professor McGonagall rüber, setzte sich da auf einen freien Stuhl neben sie und sah sie an.

„Ja Remus?", sagte McGonagall und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Sagen Sie Minerva, fing er an. Was hat eigentlich Miss Granger? Sie sieht immer so traurig aus und wendet sich von allen ab." Professor McGonagall sah hinüber zu ihrem Platz und Remus deutete auf die Eingangstür der Halle. Hermione stand noch immer mit dem Rücken an ihr und den Kopf in Richtung Boden gesenkt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat es ja etwas mit ihrer Verletzung zu tun." „Ihre Verletzung? Ach Sie meinen ihren Arm, der in der Schlinge ist. Was ist denn damit geschehen?" Er sah wieder zu Minerva hin, während sie immer noch zu Hermione schaute. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Sie behauptet ja, dass sie sich an einer Glasscherbe geschnitten hat. Aber wie Sie noch wissen müssten, repariert sich jedes Glas, ob Scheibe oder nicht, von selbst. Sie kann sich also nicht an einer Scherbe geschnitten haben. Außerdem entzündet sich ihre Verletzung immer wieder und muss neu genäht und bandagiert werden. Professor Dumbledore macht sich auch schon sorgen um sie. Aber sie lässt niemanden an sich ran." Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Tasse und Remus schaute zu Harry und Ron. „Nicht einmal Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasley kommen an sie ran?" Er sah wieder zu Hermione und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihn Harry und Ron ansahen.

Hermione sah auf den Boden der Eingangshalle und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Die Tränen, die ihr vom Gesicht runter liefen und den Boden benässten, waren nicht durchsichtig. Sie waren rot. Hermione wollte ihren Kopf etwas höher holen, als sie einen Stich im Arm spürte. „Arg." Sie schrie auf und sackte zusammen. Die Schüler, die den Schrei vernommen hatten und von ihren Plätzen aufsprangen sahen alle zur Tür. Auch Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall standen auf und sahen beide in die Richtung von Hermione. Ron und Harry kannten den Schrei und rannten sofort zu Hermione hin. Lupin folgte ihnen dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape. Harry und Ron kamen bei Hermione an und sahen eine große rote Blutlache um sie herum. Sie versuchten Hermione zum aufstehen zu bringen, doch sackte sie immer wieder mit den Beiden weg. Lupin kam kurze Zeit später zu ihnen und stellte sich gleich auf die andere Seite von Hermione, wo Ron stand. Remus versuchte zusammen mit Harry, Hermione auf die Beine zu bekommen. Doch auch sie schafften es nicht. Hermione brach immer und immer wieder zusammen. Als die Professoren Snape und McGonagall eintrafen, wies Remus Ron an, nach oben zu Madam Pomfrey zu rennen und ihr Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie gleich mit ihr nach oben kommen würden. Ron rannte wie ihm geheißen und Harry versuchte noch einmal mit Lupin, Hermione auf die Beine zu stellen. Professor Snape hielt die Schüler in der Großen Halle zurück nach draußen zu kommen und Minerva sah mit kleinen Augen zu Hermione. Weil Harry und Lupin es immer noch nicht geschafft hatten, sie auf die Beine zu bringen, versetzte Professor Snape Harry einen Stoß in die Rippen und Harry lies von Hermione ab. Zusammen mit Lupin holte er Hermione auf die Beine. Snape legte Hermione in die Arme von Lupin und er ging gleich mit ihr zur Marmortreppe dicht gefolgt von Harry. Professor McGonagall zog ihren Zauberstab und lies mit einer kurzen Handbewegung das Blut auf dem Boden verschwinden. Während Remus Lupin und Harry die Treppe hinauf gingen, kam ihnen Ron mit Madam Pomfrey entgegen. Sie sah sich Hermione an und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzten. Der Arm blutete immer noch und hinterließ eine Spur auf der Treppe. Als sie am Krankenflügel ankamen, legte Lupin sie auf das nächst gelegene Bett. Harry stellte sich neben das Bett und beobachte Hermione. Sie war zwar immer noch bei Bewusstsein, doch sprach sie nicht. Madam Pomfrey holte eine große Tasche aus ihrem Zimmer und eilte damit wieder zu Hermione. Lupin stellte sich zu Harry, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und sah weiterhin zu Hermione. Ron hatte es nicht geschafft, die Treppen wieder hinauf zu kommen. Er hatte sich auf die Marmortreppe gesetzt und hatte sein Gesicht in die Hände gelegt. An ihm kamen viele Schüler vorbei und sahen ihn an. Professor McGonagall hatte alle angewiesen in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu gehen und dort zu bleiben. Sie lief einigen Schülern hinterher und sah Ron auf der Treppe sitzen. „Mr. Weasley. Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit." Ihr Ton hatte einen leichten Anflug von Angst enthalten, aber doch war er stark. Ron stand auf und ging ihr hinterher. Sie eilten zum Adler und Professor McGonagall sagte das Zauberwort. „Apfelessig." Der Adler drehte sich und eine Treppe kam zum Vorscheinen. Sie wies Ron auf die Treppe zu gehen und er tat wie ihm geheißen. Auch sie kam rauf. Oben war eine Holztür mit einer Goldverzierung und einem Löwen als Klopfer. Minerva klopfte zwei Mal an und von innen hörte jemanden laut „Herein" sagen. Sie machte die Tür auf und stupste Ron durch die Tür. Ron konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er war im Zimmer des Schulleiters. Ringsum an den Wänden hingen Bilder von Hexen und Zauberern. Alle schienen nur auf ihn zu achten. Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden, der mit einem wunderschönen roten Teppich bedeckt war. Professor McGonagall stupste ihn weiter an und er richtete seinen Blick auf den Tisch, der auf einem kleinem Podest stand. Hinter dem Tisch saß Albus Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl, aus feinster roter Seide. Neben dem Tisch stand ein Ständer, auf dem ein wunderschöner Phönix saß. Er ging etwas weiter zum Podest und Professor Dumbledore blickte ihn hinter seiner Halbmondbrille an. Professor McGonagall trat an hin heran und erzählte ihm, was soeben geschehen war. Er stand langsam auf und sah Ron an. Der Wiederum hatte seinen Blick erneut auf den Boden gerichtet und schabte mit seinem linken Fuß über den Boden. Professor Dumbledore trat von seinem Tisch weg und lief langsam zu Ron hin. Er fasste ihm auf die Schulter und Ron sah auf.

„Ich glaube, sagte er ruhig und freundlich. Wir werden uns mal Miss Granger ansehen. Und dann werden wir vielleicht einen Tee zusammen mit Mr. Potter trinken." Ron nickte nur und zusammen gingen sie dann in den Krankenflügel zurück. Madam Pomfrey hatte Hermiones Arm wieder neu verbunden und hat ihr wieder mal etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben. Harry stand noch immer mit Remus Lupin am Bett. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, geschweige denn zu ihr sagen, aber er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er da war. Als Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Ron in den Krankenflügel eintraten, schaute Remus auf, lies Harry und los und ging zu den Professoren. Ron trat ein Stück beiseite und winkte dann Harry zu. Harry bemerkte es aber nicht gleich. Ron schnipste mit dem Finger und Harry sah auf. Ron nickte diesmal und Harry kam zu ihm.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er flüsternd. „Professor Dumbledore will gleich mit uns reden. Er will auch mit uns einen Tee trinken", gab er leise zurück und sah Hermione an. „Wie geht es ihr?" „Madam Pomfrey hat ihr wieder etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben. Ich denke mal, es geht ihr gut. Komm schnell mit. Wir sagen Sirius, dass er sofort kommen soll." Ron nickte und beide rannten so schnell sie konnten aus dem Krankenflügel. Hoch zum Gryffindorturm, dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry seine Tasche holte und einen kleinen quadratischen Spiegel aus ihr heraus nahm. Er setzte sich an den Kamin und vergewisserte sich, dass keiner außer Ron ihn hören konnte. Dann sprach er leise, aber dennoch deutlich, den Namen seines Paten aus. „_Sirius"_ Es dauerte nicht lange, und das Gesicht von Sirius kam in dem kleinen Spiegel zum Vorscheinen.

„Harry! Ist dir was passiert? Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?", fragte er hastig und strich sich eine Strähne vom Gesicht weg. „Nein, nein. Mir geht es gut. Du musst nur schnell herkommen. Es geht um Hermione." Er drehte seinen Kopf noch mal um, um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass niemand auch nur in der Nähe von ihnen war. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. „Mit Hermione? Was ist ihr denn passiert?" „Das sage ich dir, wenn du da bist. Bitte mach dich sofort auf den Weg hierher." Sirius nickte kurz und knapp und verschwand aus dem Spiegel. „Man das war ja voll cool", sagte Ron und starrte immer noch auf den Spiegel. Harry steckte ihn wieder in seine Tasche und versuchte mit Ron den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass sie nur in die Bücher gesehen hatten. Da öffnete sich das Portal und Remus Lupin kam rein. Alle Schüler blickten ihn an und wunderten sich, dass er da war. „Harry, Ron. Kommt mal bitte her", sagte er und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Wand. Harry und Ron standen auf und gingen langsam auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm standen, nickte er zum Portal und die beiden begriffen. Draußen blieben sie dann an der Treppe stehen und Remus sah beide an. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich euch hier finde. Und ich kann mir denken, was ihr gerade getan habt." Er hob den einen Arm und legte ihn dann auf die Schulter von Harry. „Ja?", sagte Harry erstaunlich und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sirius", sagte Remus nur und Harry nickte. „Ja. Ich weiß, dass er ihr helfen kann." Lupin nickte und ging dann etwas die Treppe hinunter. „Ich werde unten auf ihn warten, während ihr beide zu Professor Dumbledore geht. Professor McGonagall steht schon da und wartet auf euch." Er drehte sich um und ging dann die Treppen weiter hinunter. Harry sah Ron an und Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Als sie im Flur zu Professor Dumbledores Büro entlang gingen, sahen sie schon von weitem Professor McGonagall an der Wand stehen, die nicht gerade erfreut aussah. Sie wartete, bis beide bei ihr waren, sagte das Zauberwort und Ron zog Harry am Ärmel, damit er wusste, dass sie auf die Treppe gehen sollten. Diesmal kam aber nicht Professor McGonagall mit. Harry drehte sich noch mal um und da verschwand sie auch schon aus seinem Blickfeld. Die Tür oben stand schon offen und beide traten ein. Wieder am Tisch saß Professor Dumbledore, davor zwei Stühle, eine Kanne und drei Tassen. Harry und Ron traten näher und der Professor zeigte ihnen, dass sie sich setzten sollten. Beide setzten sich und sahen den Professor an.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt etwas Zeit mitgebracht. Wollt ihr eine Tasse Tee haben?", fragte er sie lässig und ruhig. Beide nickten und die Kanne erhob sich, und schenkte den beiden und auch ihm etwas Tee ein. Als die Kanne wieder stand, schaute er sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an und lächelte.

„Ich weiß, fing er in einem ruhigen Ton an, dass Ihr beiden wisst, wie sich Miss Granger die Verletzung am Arm zugezogen hat. Und ich weiß, dass ihr sicher nicht sagen wollt, wer ihr das angetan hat. Aber es ist von größer Wichtigkeit, dass ich es weiß. Sonst können wir ihr nicht helfen." Harry und Ron sahen sich an und atmeten tief ein. Dann fingen beide gleichzeitig an zu sprechen. „Es war Draco Malfoy. Er hatte eine Messer und er wollte Hermione damit umbringen. Wir haben ihn weggezogen von ihr und da muss er sie wohl geschnitten haben." Sie sahen beide den Professor an, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, als er die kurze Geschichte gehört hatte. Er sah sie freundlich an und zeigte ihnen, dass sie weiter sprechen konnten. Aber einer nach dem anderen.

Während dessen kam Sirius unten in der Eingangshalle an und rannte fast Lupin um.

„Remus. Was machst du denn hier unten? Ich dachte, Harry und Ron würden hier unten auf mich warten." Er gab ihm die Hand und klopfte mit der anderen auf seine Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du die beiden erwartet hast. Aber sie sind gerade bei Professor Dumbledore und unterhalten sich mit ihm über Hermione." Er ging mit Sirius durch die Halle und dann zur Treppe. Während Harry und Ron Dumbledore immer noch erzählten, was an dem Tag geschehen war, kamen Remus und Sirius im Krankenflügel an. Sirius wusste ja, dass sie eine Verletzung am Arm hatte, die von einem Messer verursacht worden ist. Was er aber noch nicht wusste war, dass sie erneut aufplatze und sie eine Menge Blut verloren hatte. Er setzte sich neben sie und fasste ihr an die Stirn. Da schlug Hermione langsam die Augen auf und sah direkt in sein Gesicht. Sie versuchte sich auf zusetzten, doch Sirius drückte sie vorsichtig wieder runter. „Sirius. Schön, dass ich dich mal wieder sehe. Was machst du denn hier?", hauchte sie ihn an. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mach deine Augen wieder zu. Schlaf noch ein bisschen. Ich bleibe hier, damit du nicht alleine bist." Er sah zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie nickte nur, da sie alles mitbekommen hatte. Remus setzte sich auch aufs Bett und sah abwechselnd zu ihr und zu Sirius.

Man. Da hab ich ja was gemacht. Jetzt hat sie zwei Aufpasser und kann nicht einmal mit ihnen reden. Na so was dummes. Wenn ihr gut seid, dann könnt ihr erraten, wer die „Besondere Hilfe" für sie sein wird. Ich weiß es schon. Aber ich werde es euch nicht verraten.

Viel spaß beim raten und lesen.

P.S. Danke, dass ihr meine Story lest und Kommis schreibt. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.

Kapitel 10 oder Besonderer Halt für Hermione Teil 2

Professor Dumbledore hatte sich die Geschichte von Harry und Ron weiter angehört. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, waren die beiden fertig und nahmen sich jeder einen großen Schluck Tee. Dumbledore sah sie immer noch an. Er wartete, bis sie ihre Tassen abgestellt hatten und beugte sich dann etwas an seinem Tisch vor. Er machte eine Schublade auf und zog ein Stück Pergamentpapier und eine Feder heraus. Dann legte er sie auf den Tisch und die Feder begann, alles, was eben gesagt worden ist, aufzuschreiben. Nach etwas 10 Minuten legte sich die Feder wieder hin und Dumbledore reichte Harry und Ron das Pergament rüber.

„Lest es euch noch mal durch und guckt, ob irgendetwas vergessen worden ist. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt eure Namen runter und reicht es mir bitte wieder zurück."

Harry nahm es entgegen und beide fingen an, es zu lesen. Dann setzten sie jeweils ihren Namen drunter und reichten es dann wieder Dumbledore. Auch er schrieb seinen Namen drunter und legte es dann auf Stapel Bücher. Harry und Ron sahen sich an.

„Ähm Professor, begann Harry. Wann können wir wieder zu Hermione?" Der Professor sah beide an und lächelte. „Nach dem Unterricht. Ihr geht jetzt in eure Klasse und könnt danach zu ihr gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr den Unterrichtsstoff verpasst, nur weil ihr eure Freundin besuchen wollt." Harry und Ron nickten, standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Als sie hinter der Tür standen und auf die Treppe des Adlers zugingen, redeten sie miteinander. „Was meinst du?", fragte Ron ihn und hob die Augenbrauen etwas hoch. „Meinst du, Malfoy bekommt ärger und wird von der Schule geschmissen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und trat auf die Treppe. Ron tat es ihm gleich und als sie unten ankamen, war Professor McGonagall nicht mehr da. Sie zuckten und gingen zur ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Sirius und Remus saßen immer noch am Bett von Hermione. Als Remus auf die Uhr schaute, stand er schnell auf und ging in Richtung Krankenflügeltür. „Was ist los?", fragte Sirius ihn und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Nichts, sagte Remus. Ich habe nur vergessen, dass ich gleich unterrichten muss. Aber ich komme wieder, wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist." Er drehte sich um, hob kurz die Hand und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld von Sirius. Sirius setzte sich wieder hin und hob die eine Hand von Hermione an. Dann strich er ihr übers Gesicht und legte eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück. Hermione atmete tief ein und drehte dann ihr Gesicht zur anderen Seite.

Harry und Ron langweilten sich zu Tode im Unterricht. Sie sahen immer wieder auf die Uhr, um zu wissen, wann der Unterricht zu ende war. Doch die Stunden wollten und wollten nicht vergehen. In jeder Stunde wurden sie ermahnt, dass sie dem Unterricht nicht folgten. Doch das war den beiden egal. Sie wollten so schnell es geht zu Hermione und zu Sirius. Als sie Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten, waren sie wenigstens etwas bei der Sache, da sie wussten, dass Remus Lupin sie unterrichten würde. Als sie den Raum betraten, herrschte Unruhe. Alle unterhielten sich über den Zusammenbruch von Hermione. Alle kamen zu Harry und Ron und fragten sie über Hermione aus. Doch die beiden konnten ihnen ja keine Antwort geben. Sie zuckten immer nur mit den Schultern. Viele machten sich sorgen um Hermione. Alle bis auf drei. Draco Malfoy und Grabbe und Goyle. Sie machten sich darüber lustig. „Sie hat verdient, was sie wollte", sagte Draco zu den beiden und lächelte Ron und Harry fies an. Als Lupin den Raum betrat, setzten sich alle auf ihre Plätze und wurden still. Er sah Ron und Harry an. Beide nickten und Remus ging nach vorne an den Tisch.

„Herzlich Willkommen in meiner ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wie ihr sehen könnt, befinden sich Bücher auf euren Tischen. Nehmt bitte das erste Buch und schlagt die Seite 5 auf. Melissa. Würdest du bitte die Überschrift vorlesen." Er setze sich auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme und hörte Melissa zu.

„_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Was Sie über die ersten Grundregeln wissen müssen_." „Danke Melissa. Ich möchte, dass ihr das erste Kapitel lest. Wenn dann noch zeit ist, werden wir es besprechen, solltet ihr fragen haben. Ron, Harry. Ich möchte euch beide bitten, nach der Stunde noch hier zubleiben." Er ging um seinen Tisch rum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Harry und Ron nickten und fingen an zu lesen.

Madam Pomfrey kam alle halbe Stunde und sah nach Hermione. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass es ihr gut ging, und der Puls normal schlug. Als sie dann den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, um Dumbledore zu berichten, dass sie immer noch nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein sei, wachte sie auf. Sie sah sich im Raum um und versuchte sich aufrecht hin zusetzten. Sirius war auf einem Stuhl neben ihr eingeschlafen und bemerkte nicht, dass sie wach war. Obwohl er immer noch ihre Hand in seiner hatte. Als sie saß, zog sie langsam ihre Hand aus der von Sirius, wo er allerdings von wach wurde. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Dann sah er zu Hermione, die ihn anlächelte.

„Hallo, sagte er und setzte sich gerade in den Stuhl. Wie fühlst du dich?" Hermione sah sich um und versuchte einen lauten Ton heraus zubekommen. Doch alles was raus kam war ein kleiner Hauch von ihrer Stimme. „Es geht mir gut. Ich habe nur etwas schmerzen in meinem Arm. Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius kam näher zu ihr ran und setzte sich dabei auf ihr Bett. „Sie kommt gleich wieder. Sind die Schmerzen sehr schlimm?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich dann wieder aufs Kissen. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Sirius sah auf die Uhr und rechnete schnell. „Ich glaube vier Stunden oder so. Aber du hast ruhig geschlafen." Er lächelte sie an. Da kam gerade Madam Pomfrey zurück. Hinter ihr liefen Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape. Als Sirius Snape sah, erstickte sein lächeln und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde eiskalt.

„Ah. Wie ich sehe, ist sie wieder bei Bewusstsein. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore sie ruhig und lächelte sie an. Hermione nickte und zeigte auf ihren Arm. Madam Pomfrey verstand sofort und holte etwas aus der Tasche, die sie unter das Bett gestellt hatte. Sie gab ihr ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette. Hermione nahm die Tablette und die Schmerzen wurden weniger, bis sie völlig weg waren. Professor McGonagall lächelte sie an und Hermione erwiderte das lächeln.

„Ich habe deinen Eltern eine Eule zukommen lassen. Sie wissen, was mit dir geschehen ist. Sie wissen auch, dass Professor Snape dir eine Besondere Medizin geben wird." Dumbledore wandte sich zu Snape um und er ergriff sofort das Wort. „Die Medizin, die ich hier habe, er deutete auf die große Flasche in seiner Hand, wird jede halbe Stunde eingenommen. Wenn Sie es nicht tun Miss Granger, dann kann es passieren, dass Sie ihren Arm nie wieder benutzen können. Und dass wollen Sie ja nicht riskieren oder?" Er sah sie durch sein fettiges Haar an und gab Madam Pomfrey die Flasche. „Ach ich vergaß zu erwähnen Professor. Es muss immer einer bei ihr bleiben. Die Medizin hat einen fürchterlichen Geschmack und es kann sein, dass Miss Granger sie dann nicht mehr nehmen will. Vor allem muss immer die Zeit eingehalten werden." „Ich verstehe Severus. Aber Madam Pomfrey kann nicht immer bei ihr bleiben. Sie hat auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen", sagte Dumbledore und fasste sich an seinen Bart. „Dann werde ich es tun." Alle wandten sich der Stimme zu. „Danke Sirius", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. „Das geht nicht Black, erwiderte Snape. Professor. Wir können nicht einfach die Gesetzte umschreiben. Es ist nicht ge…" weiter kam er nicht. Dumbledore hatte die Hand erhoben. „Ich kenne das Gesetz Severus. Ich habe es selbst veranlasst. Aber wie Sie schon sagten. Es muss immer jemand bei ihr sein. Und da Madam Pomfrey nicht kann, wird es Sirius übernehmen." Dumbledore blickte noch einmal Sirius an, dann wandte er sich der Tür zu und verließ den Raum zusammen mit Professor McGonagall. Snape blickte Sirius finster an, dann drehte er sich ebenfalls um und verließ mit übertriebenen Schritten den Raum. Sirius machte das nichts aus. Er sah wieder Hermione an und lächelte wieder, als wäre das mit Snape nie geschehen.

Als die Glocke erklang, legten alle ihre Bücher auf die Tische und verließen den Raum. Harry und Ron saßen ah ihrem Tisch und warteten, bis Lupin zu ihnen kam.

„Harry. Ich möchte dich bitten, nicht auf irgendwelche Gedanken zu kommen, die Hermione rächen könnten. Professor Dumbledore wird alles richten. Also halte dich aus allem Ärger raus." Harry blickte Lupin an und erwiderte seine bitte. „Jetzt hörst du dich wie Sirius an. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, mich aus allem Ärger raus zuhalten. Wenn Malfoy einen Kampf möchte, werde ich ihm nicht den Rücken kehren. Er hat…" „Nein Harry, unterbrach in Lupin. Du wirst mir versprechen, nicht in die Nähe von Malfoy zu gehen, oder sonst noch in die Nähe eines Slytherins. Hast du mich verstanden? „Ja habe ich." Harry stand auf und verließ den Klassenraum. Ron sah im hinterher und stand dann ebenfalls auf. „Er meint es nicht so Professor. Er ist nur etwas sauer wegen der ganzen Geschichte." Er ging vom Tisch weg und rannte Harry hinterher. Lupin sah noch kurz zur Tür, ging zum Lehrertisch und legte ein Buch hin. Dann verließ auch er den Klassenraum und ging ins Lehrerzimmer. Harry und Ron rannten die Treppen zum Krankenflügel hoch und Harry regte sich über das Gespräch von eben auf. „Beruhig dich Harry. Er meint es ja nur gut. Ich habe keine Lust mich mit Malfoy anzulegen." Doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Er nahm die Klinke von der Krankenflügeltür und stieß die Tür mit Wut auf. Sie schmetterte mit Wucht an die dahinter stehende Wand und flog wieder zurück. Und das genau, wo Ron gerade reinkommen wollte. Er bekam die Tür so doll gegen den Kopf, dass er rücklings umfiel. Sirius und Hermione schraken auf und Madam Pomfrey eilte gleich zu Ron, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Hallo Harry, sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Warum machst du ein ernstes Gesicht?" Doch Harry antwortete ihm nicht, sondern setzte sich gleich ans Bett von Hermione. Madam Pomfrey half Ron auf worauf hin Ron beim stehen etwas schwankte. Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer und holte die große Flache von Professor Snape. Dann gab sie sie Sirius und er wiederum gab Hermione einen Löffel davon. Hermione weigerte sich, die Medizin einzunehmen. Doch auf drängen von Sirius, nahm sie sie schließlich ein. Sie schluckte alles schnell runter und schüttelte sich. Sie nahm ihr Glas Wasser und nahm einen großen Schluck, um den widerlichen Geschmack los zu werden. Dann sah sie Harry an. Harry lächelte und sah dann zum schwankenden Ron. Der setzte sich auf eine Stuhl und wartete ab, bis im nicht mehr so schwindlig war. Ein paar Minuten später betrat Lupin das Zimmer. Er sah Harry an und Harry sah ihn an. Harry dachte sich, dass er dennoch Draco Malfoy das heimzahlen würde, was er Hermione angetan hatte. Er stand auf, drehte sich zu Hermione um und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Dann ging er zu Ron und schleppte ihn mit sich mit. Lupin trat einen Schritt bei Seite und sah den beiden hinterher. Doch dann wandte er sich zu Hermione und Sirius um und lächelte die beiden an. „Was ist denn in Harry gefahren?", fragte Sirius ihn doch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sage ich dir später. Wie geht es dir Hermione?" „Es geht mir gut", hauchte sie und Lupin setzte sich auf das Bett, dass neben an stand, hin.

Harry und Ron eilten in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde und wurden gleich wieder hinaus geworfen. Professor Flitwick konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Schüler zu spät in seinen Unterricht kamen und zog ihnen auch gleich jeweils 5 Punkte ab. Harry und Ron stellten sich an die Wand und starrten an die Decke. Da sie eh nicht mehr rein durften in den Unterricht, gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war ja eh ihre letzte Stunde für den heutigen Tag. Sie ließen sich in die Sesseln vor den Kamin fallen und starrten in ihn hinein. Sie redeten kein Wort mit einander, bis der Rest der Gryffindors da war. Unter dessen schlief Hermione wieder und Lupin erklärte Sirius, warum Harry so eine schlechte Laune hatte. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder Hermione an. Da sie eh in einer viertel Stunde (ich hoffe, du weißt, was das ist Jin-Jin) ihre Medizin nehmen musste, holte er die Flasche und einen Löffel.

Hermione hatte es satt, immer nur im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Sie konnte zwar aufstehen und rumlaufen, nur musste sie das laufen auf den Krankenflügel beschränken. Sirius und Lupin wechselten sich immer wieder ab mit dem Medizin geben und leisteten ihr auch noch so Gesellschaf. Ab und zu kamen ihre Eltern vorbei und erkundigten sich nach ihrem Befinden. Professor Dumbledore erklärte ihnen, dass sie die Osterferien über in Hogwarts bleiben muss, damit man sie inniger untersuchen kann. Sie stimmten zu, waren aber nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Hermione wurde auch die ganzen Wochen vom Unterricht befreit und bekam jeden Tag Besuch von Schülern. Mal waren es welche aus Gryffindor, mal welche aus Huffelpuff oder Ravenclaw. Aber nie kamen welche von Slytherin. Was sie aber auch nicht bedauerte. Sirius wachte manchmal die ganze Nacht über sie und schrak immer wieder auf, wenn ein Geist im Zimmer herumschwirrte. Auch kam Peeves oft, und holte verschiedene Sachen aus seiner Tasche und ließ sie fallen.

Als die Ferien kamen, fuhr Ron zu seiner Familie in den Fuchsbau. Harry blieb in Hogwarts. Er konnte zwar von Sirius aus mit Ron mit, aber er wollte lieber bei Hermione bleiben und einen Rachefeldzug gegen Draco Malfoy planen. Auch während der Osterferien blieb Sirius an Hermiones Seite. Ab und zu kam mal Remus vorbei und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden. Aber ansonsten war es recht langweilig für Hermione. Manchmal weigerte sie sich, die Medizin einzunehmen. Doch dann sprach ihr Sirius ins Gewissen und sie nahm sie ein.

Es waren gerade 9 Tage der Ferien vergangen, Sirius hatte sich mal eine Pause gegönnt und war an der frischen Frühlingsluft, als Hermione in ihrem Bett fürchterlich zu weinen anfing. Als Sirius wieder in den Krankenflügel rein kam, versuchte Hermione nicht einmal die Tränen zu verdecken. Sirius setzte sich sofort zu ihr hin und sah sie fragend an.

„Warum weinst du Hermione?" Hermione sah hoch und fing nur noch mehr an zu weinen. Sirius, der nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, setzte sich aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um sie. Als Hermione den Arm spürte, fing sie an zu schreien, wich vom Arm weg, Sirius schrak zurück und sie stand schnell vom Bett auf. Sie rannte in Richtung Tür, doch Sirius holte sie ein und hielt sie fest. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Sirius lies sie nicht los. „Hermione. Ich bin es. Sirius." Hermione beruhigte sich, sah ihn an und warf sich in seine Arme. Sirius drückte sie fest an sich und wollte sie so beruhigen. Nach einer Weile brachte er sie wieder zurück zum Bett und setze sich zu ihr. Hermione hatte sich etwas beruhigt und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen weg. Sirius wartete mit dem fragen. Er wollte sie nicht gleich damit überfahren. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Was hast du denn?", fragte er sie jetzt und Hermione schluckte schwer. Sie atmete schnell und ihr Gesicht war heiß. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Sirius holte schnell ein paar Tücher und setzte sich dann wieder hin. Hermione nahm eins, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schluckte erneut noch mal schwer. Dann sah sie in wieder an und fing an, ihm zu erzählen, was mit ihr los war.

„Meine Verletzung am Arm, fing sie an. Harry hatte dir doch sicherlich geschrieben, wie das passiert ist oder?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nie von Harry erfahren, was mit ihr geschehen ist. „Ich habe an dem Tag, wo du Harry das erste Mal besuchen gekommen bist, einen Brief bekommen. Ich sollte in den dritten Stock kommen. Da der Stock aber verboten war, ging ich dennoch hin und ging dann in einen Raum, der sehr dunkel war. Als ich drinnen war, wurde die Tür zugeschlagen und hinter mir stand Dra… Dra… Draco Malfoy. Er hatte mir den Weg versperrt und hatte mich immer weiter nach hinten gedrängt. An der Wand konnte ich dann nicht weiter und er setzte mir ein Messer an die… die… die…" Sie brach ab. Jetzt musste sie wieder an das Denken, was sie versuchte zu vergessen. Sirius legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Dann machte sie weiter. „Er hat mir ein Messer an die Kehle gesetzt und wollte mich… mich…" Sie brach erneut ab. „Umbringen?", vervollständigte er den Satz und Hermione nickte. „Ja. Er hatte es aber nicht geschafft. Jemand zog ihn von hinten weg. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wer es war. Ich dachte nur, dass ich ganz schnell verschwinden sollte. Und dann rannte ich auch schon los. Draußen wurde ich dann von Harry und Ron aufgehalten. Ron wickelte mir ein Tuch um meinen Arm und dann brachten sie mich hier her. Meine Verletzung entzündete sich immer wieder. Als ich zu Hause war, hatte ich immer Alpträume von ihm. Er verfolgte mich und ich konnte ihm nicht ausweichen. Dann wusste ich nur noch, dass mir schwindlig wurde und ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Später bin ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht und man hat mir gesagt, dass ich viel Blut verloren hatte. Meine Verletzung sei wieder aufgeplatzt und sie wurde wieder genäht. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich kann nicht mal mehr die Augen zu machen, ohne dass ich sein Gesicht vor mir sehe. Ich habe schreckliche Angst." Sie fing wieder an zu weinen und Sirius nahm sie in den Arm. Draußen vor der Tür, stand Dumbledore. Die Tür war nur rangelegt. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich jemandem anvertrauen und die ganze Geschichte erzählen würde. Sirius wusste, wie schlecht die Malfoys waren. Nur hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ein Malfoy jemanden in der Schule versucht umzubringen. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und über die Harre. Zum ersten Mal, nachdem das alles geschehen war, fühlte sie sich wohl. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm auf sie übersprang und ihr etwas Hoffnung gab.

Harry grübelte jeden Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum über einen Plan nach, mit dem er Draco Malfoy Schaden zufügen konnte. Doch sosehr er sich auch anstrengte, es fiel ihm nichts ein. Auch nachts dachte er noch nach und schlich sich heimlich mit seinem Tarnumhang in den Krankenflügel, setzte sich neben Hermione hin und sah sie einfach immer nur an.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich hierzu noch sagen soll. Ich weiß nur, dass es nur noch Zwei Kapitel gibt und dann kommt erst mal nichts. Aber zwei Kapitel zu schreiben, ist harte arbeit. Aber ihr könnt euch freuen. Wenn Kapitel 12 online ist, dann fange ich mit dem zweiten Schuljahr an und da werdet ihr eine große Überraschung bekommen. Was es für eine ist, verrate ich euch nicht. Aber wenn ihr mal im Harry Potter Band 5 die Seite 939 aufschlagt und mal unten lest, dann könntet ihr darauf kommen ,was die Überraschung ist. Wer das Buch nicht hat, hat Pech. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim raten und lesen. Und wenn einer von euch es raus hat, dann schriebt mir einfach eine Mail und ich beantworte sie dann mit Richtig oder Falsch. Aber ich denke, viele von Euch, werden die Richtige Antwort finden und sich freuen.

Aber genug davon. Viel spaß beim lesen.

Bye bye ihr lieben Leser

Kapitel 11 oder Harrys Rache gegen Draco Malfoy

Die Osterferien neigten sich dem Ende zu und Hermione musste bis zum Ende der Ferien noch im Krankenflügel bleiben. Obwohl sich ihr Zustand mit dem Aufplatzen der Verletzung gebessert hatte. Sie platze nicht mehr so auf, dass sie viel Blut verlor, ging nur etwas auf und dass hatte Madam Pomfrey im Handumdrehen wieder geschlossen. Dank der Medizin, die sie regelmäßig einnahm, bildete sich eine kleine Versiegelung auf der Verletzung und verhinderte dass völlige aufplatzen der Wunde. Sirius hatte sich nach dem, was Hermione ihm erzählt hatte, sich nicht von ihrem Bett entfernt. Er ging nur dann kurz mal an die frische Luft, wenn Madam Pomfrey da war, oder Lupin ihn ablöste. Er saß manchmal Stunden wach in der Nacht und überwachte Hermiones schlaf. Auch wenn seine Augen immer wieder zu vielen, zwang er sich, nicht einzuschlafen. Doch wenn Lupin da war, schlief er ein. Hermione hatte noch öfters die Alpträume von Draco. Sie schrie im schlaf und weinte. Doch wenn sie die Hand von Sirius spürte, beruhigte sie sich wieder und schlief ruhig weiter.

Harry hatte sich die letzten Tage bevor die Schule wieder losgehen sollte, nicht mehr im Krankenflügel blicken lassen. Er saß Stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich Notizen über seinen Rachefeldzug gegen Draco Malfoy. Jedes mal, wenn ihm etwas einfiel, strich er es wieder durch, weil es ihm dann nicht entsprach. Er wollte etwas finden, was ihn demütigen, und er sich nie mehr an Hermione rantrauen würde. Er sollte nie vergessen, was er seiner besten Freundin angetan hatte. Als der letzte Tag der Ferien heran brach, stand er früh auf und eilte zu seinen Notizen runter, die er immer in seinem Ordner für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste drin hatte. Er setzte sich wieder davor und überlegte weiter. Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und dachte weiter nach. Je weiter er nach dachte, umso mehr gefiel ihm der Plan. Er lachte laut auf und stand rasend schnell auf.

„Ja so werde ich es machen". Er ging wieder nach oben, zog sich um und ging dann runter in die große Halle zum Frühstücken. Kaum war er unten, sah er Lupin an seinem Platz sitzen und essen. Harry tat so, als würde er ihn nicht sehen. Doch als er sich setzte und sich ein Toast nahm, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Harry drehte sich um und hinter ihm stand Remus Lupin.

„Guten Morgen Harry", sagte er und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. „Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Wieder sagte Harry nichts. Stattdessen machte er sich Marmelade aufs Brot biss genüsslich davon ab. „Okay, sagte Remus. Du bist sauer auf mich. Damit kann ich Leben. Aber hör mir wenigstens zu." Harry goss sich etwas Kürbissaft in sein Glas und nahm einen kleinen Schluck davon. „Harry. Was immer du tun wirst, es wird dir nichts bringen. Also halte dich von Malfoy fern, wenn er morgen wiederkommt." Lupin stand auf und ging wieder zum Lehrertisch. Harry aß sein Brot auf, nahm den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft und verschwand wieder aus der Halle. Remus wusste, dass Harry irgendetwas ausheckte. Nur wusste er nicht was. Harry ging nach oben zum Krankenflügel. Er kam gerade an die Tür, als er von drinnen Stimmen hörte. Er machte vorsichtig die Tür auf und sah hinein. Am Bett von Hermione standen ihre Elter, Sirius, sowie die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall und auch Madam Pomfrey. Von der Tür aus konnte er nicht sehen, ob Hermione wach war oder nicht. Er rannte von der Tür weg, nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum, holte seinen Umhang und rannte dann wieder runter zum Krankenflügel. Er legte sich den Umhang um und trat in den Raum ein. Auf zehnspitzen lief er durch den Raum, um auch ja keinen Mucks von sich hören zu lassen. Dann stand er direkt vor Hermiones Bett und konnte sehen, dass sie ruhig schlief.

„Was meinen Sie Professor Dumbledore? Wird es Hermione bald wieder besser gehen?", fragte Miss Granger ihn und sah ihre Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ihr Mann nahm sie in den Arm und sah den Professor an. „Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, was mir Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat. Sie erholt sich gut, nimmt ihre Medizin regelmäßig ein und ihre Wunde platzt nicht mehr so auf, dass sie Mengen von Blut verliert. Dennoch scheint es mir so, dass ihre Wunde nicht heilen möchte. Unser Tränkelehrer Professor Snape hatte mir gesagt, dass die Wunde zwar heilt, aber immer wieder aufplatzen würde. Nur mit speziellen Medikamenten und Besonderer Betreuung, wird Ihre Tochter es schaffen, sich von der Verletzung vollkommen zu erholen." Er sah Mr. Granger an und er nickte nur. „Und dass alles, nur weil sie sich an einer Scherbe geschnitten hat?", sagte ihre Mutter und fing an zu weinen. „Professor Dumbledore dachte sich schon, dass Hermione ihren Eltern nicht gesagt hatte, was wirklich geschehen war. Er blickte sich um und sah direkt in die Richtung, wo Harry stand. Harry hielt die Luft an. Konnte Dumbledore wissen, das er hier war? Er sah wieder zu Hermiones Eltern und legte Miss Granger seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich möchte dass nicht hier mit Ihnen besprechen. Kommen Sie. Wir gehen in mein Büro. Dort werde ich Ihnen alles erzählen. Sirius. Ich möchte, dass du auch mitkommst." „Ich…" doch Dumbledore nickte und Sirius stand auf. „Madam Pomfrey wird hier bleiben." Er wandte sich der Tür zu und alle folgten ihm. Auch Harry ging ihnen nach. Als sie oben am Büro von Dumbledore waren, setzen sich alle an einen extra großen Tisch, der mit Kaffe gedeckt war. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr hinsetzen. Da kein Stuhl mehr frei war, setzte er sich einfach auf den Boden und lauschte dem Gespräch.

„Ihre Tochter hat Ihnen nicht gesagt, was der Wahre Grund für ihre Verletzung war?", fragte McGonagall, die die Geschichte schon von Dumbledore erfahren hatte. Beide Grangers schüttelten den Kopf. Dann erzählte ihnen Dumbledore die wahre Geschichte und Sirius stimmte immer bei manchen Teilen ein. Harry hatte die Geschichte ja nie gehört, sondern miterlebt. Bei jedem Satz, wo Draco Malfoy vorkam, stieg in ihm eine große Menge Hass auf, dass er am liebsten den Umhang weggerissen hätte und auch aus seiner Sicht erzählt hätte. Doch dann zwang er sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er konnte seine Tarnung nicht einfach auffliegen lassen. Als Dumbledore fertig war, brach Miss Granger in tränen aus. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihre Tochter ihr es nicht erzählt hatte. Ihr, der Frau, der sie noch jedes kleinste Geheimnis erzählt hatte. Mr. Granger saß mit weit geöffneten Augen da und versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen. Doch jegliche Mühe war um sonst. Schließlich nahm sich dann Professor McGonagall sich ihrer an und beide verließen das Büro. Da sah Harry seine Chance. Er eilte ihnen nach und konnte gerade noch so durchschlüpfen. Jetzt hatte er genug von der Geschichte gehört. Er rannte zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, sagte das Passwort, doch wurde nicht rein gelassen. „Wer ist da?", fragte die Fette Dame und sah sich um. Harry sagte das Passwort erneut, wurde aber immer noch nicht rein gelassen. Dann bemerkte er, dass er den Umhang noch um hatte und riss ihn weg. Die Fete Dame erschrak. „Hast du mich erschreckt. Sag mal, wo bist du denn her gekommen?", fragte sie ihn, doch statt einer Antwort, feuerte er ihr das Passwort entgegen. „Alter Besen." Die Fette Dame zog ein Gesicht und ließ ihn rein. Harry schmiss seinen Umhang auf den Boden. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und fluchte mit sich selbst. Nach einer Weile ging das Portrait auf und ein Haufen von Gryffindorschülern kam in den Raum. Der erste war Ron. Er sah den Umhang von Harry auf dem Boden liegen und hob ihn auf.

„Hier. Den kannst du doch nicht einfach hier auf dem Boden liegen lassen. Wenn ihn einer nimmt und sich ihn umhängt, dann wird er sicherlich nicht gerade erstaunt sein, dass er weg ist." Ron legte ihn Harry auf den Schoß und setzte sich neben ihn in einen Sessel. Doch Harry gab weder eine Antwort, noch sah er ihn an. Er starrte in den Kamin und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Neben Ron setzten sich seine Brüder Fred und George. Beide sahen Ron an und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist Malfoy auch gekommen?", fragte Harry und Ron nickte. „Ja. Er drängelte sich mal wieder vor", sagte Fred und sah Harry an. „Hast du schlechte Laune Potter?" Harry stand auf, nahm seinen Umhang und den Ordner und ging nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich wieder das Portrait und eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen kam rein. Unter ihnen Melissa. Ron lief gleich wieder rot an. Auch Melissa lief rot an. Fred und George klopften Ron auf die Schulter, doch Ron sah nicht zu ihnen hin. Er senkte seinen Blick sofort auf den Boden, als die Mädchen an ihm vorbei kamen.

Harry überlegte sich, wann er zuschlagen würde bei Draco Malfoy und nahm noch mal seine Liste raus. Er lass sich noch mal alles durch und lachte laut auf. Da ging die Tür auf und Ron kam mit Neville und Seamus rein. Sie sahen Harry verdutzt an und setzten sich auf ihre Betten. Harry sah sie da sitzen und kam in die reale Welt zurück. Er setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett und sah die anderen drei an.

„Wie geht es Hermione?", fragte Neville Harry und schrieb sich das Passwort auf. „Es geht ihr gut. Ihr Arm ist schon besser geworden." Er legte sich aufs Bett und sah zum Fenster raus. Draußen verdunkelte es sich schon langsam und unten füllte sich der Raum mit Schülern. Als es Zeit war, zum Abendessen zu gehen, gingen alle gemeinsam hinunter in die große Halle. Als Harry die Halle betrat, schwenkte sein Blick zum Slytherintisch. Er wollte sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass Draco da war. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Platz und nahm sich etwas zu essen.

Auch Hermione und Sirius aßen. Ihnen wurde das Essen nach oben gebracht. Sie unterhielten sich beim essen und lachten viel.

„Du siehst schon viel besser aus Hermione", sagte Sirius und lächelte sie an. Hermione lächelte zurück und fühlte etwas Komisches im Magen. Sie hatte das noch nie gehabt, wenn sie aß. Aber sie dachte nicht dran. Sie aß ihr essen weiter und unterhielt sich weiter mit Sirius.

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, freute sich keiner auf den Unterricht. Die Erstklässler hatten mehrere Doppelstunden und nur eine einzige Stunde. Harry und Ron passte es nicht, dass sie gleich am frühen Morgen zwei Stunden Zaubertränke hatten.

„So früh am morgen Professor Snape zu haben ist ja widerlich", gab Ron müde von sich und sah Harry noch mit verschlafenen Augen an. Harry nickte ihm nur zu und gähnte. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen, die sich beschwerten. Fred und George meckerten auch über ihren Stundeplan. Sie hatten viel mehr Lust, alle Lehrer auf die Schüppe zu nehmen und nicht in den Unterricht zu gehen. Doch was sein musste, musste sein. Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg ihn ihre jeweiligen Unterrichtsräume und fluchten weiter darauf rum, das sie keine Lust hatten. Als Harry und Ron nach unten in die Kerker kamen, waren sie noch alleine. Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht einzuschlafen, als daran zu denken, um Draco Malfoy seine geballte Wut entgegen zu bringen. Als der Rest der Schüler hinunter zu den Kerkern kamen, kamen auch die Slytherins. Die, die am schnellsten hätten da sein können, kamen als letzter an und machten sich über einige Schüler lustig. Als Harry bewusst wurde, dass er sich über Neville lustig machte, drehte er sich um, zog seinen Zauberstab und eilte auf Draco zu. Die anderen, die Harry mit dem Zauberstab sahen, gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Selbst die Slytherins machten Platz. Als Harry bei Draco ankam, hielt er ihm seinen Zauberstab direkt ins Gesicht und Draco ging einige Schritte zurück. Harry war so mit Wut geladen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Ron ihn am Ärmel zurückzog. Pansy Parkinson wandte sich geschickt aus Harrys Blickfeld und rannte davon.

„Du", schrie Harry ihn an und hob die eine Hand. „Was ist Potter?", gab Draco ihm gehässig zurück. „Du kleiner widerlicher Bastard. Wie konntest du es wagen, in die Nähe von Hermione zu gehen? Sie mit einem Messer zu bedrohen und dann auch noch zu verletzen?" Harrys Wut hatte den höchsten Stand erreicht. Seine Augen blitzen auf und sein Zauberstab blieb hartnäckig und ruhig vor Draco seinem Gesicht. „Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich in ihre Nähe gekommen bin Potter? Ich habe mit Muggeln nichts zu schaffen. Ich verabscheue Muggel, genauso, wie ich dich verabscheue", gab er zurück und fasste mit seiner Hand in seinem Mantel und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab raus. Doch Harry bemerkte es und schleuderte ihm einen Zauberspruch entgegen.

„_Expelliarmus_." Dracos Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete 3 Meter hinter ihm und den anderen. Draco sah Harry verhasst an, doch dann lächelte er.

„Glaubst du im ernst Potter, dass mich ein einfacher Zauber davon abhält, dich anzugreifen?" „Ach komm Malfoy. Es hat dich ja auch nicht davon abgehalten, Hermione einfach so anzugreifen. Warum sollte ich denken, dass du das nicht auch mit mir machst?" Harry zog den Zauberstab etwas zurück und schmetterte ihm einen neuen Zauber ins Gesicht. „_Stupor_" Draco konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und viel um. Die meisten Slytherinmädchen schrieen auf und liefen in eine Ecke des Kerkers. Ron stellte sich vor Harry und sah ihn an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach angreifen. Auch wenn er es verdient hat. Weißt du nicht mehr, was Professor Lupin zu dir gesagt hat? „Das ist mir egal, fauchte er Ron an. Er hat Hermione verletzt und dafür wird er büssen. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg Ron. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Er trat an Draco ran, hob den Zauberstab und setzte erneut einen Zauberspruch an „_Wingardium Leviosa_" Draco flog durch die Luft und landete kurze Zeit später auf dem Rücken. Immer und immer wieder lies er ihn durch die Luft fliegen. Harry hatte spaß daran gefunden, ihn zu quälen. Jetzt wusste Draco, wie es ist, wenn man selber der gequälte ist. Als Draco wieder klar denken konnte, setzte Harry noch einmal an, um einen weiteren Zauberspruch auf ihn zu legen. Er hob den Zauberstab und setzte an. „_Rela…_" „Potter", unterbrach in eine Stimme. Alle drehten sich zur Stimme um. Vor ihnen stand Professor Snape. Pansy Parkinson hatte ihn geholt und ihm gesagt, dass Harry, Draco angriff. Er trat näher und sprach ebenfalls einen Zauber aus. „_Expelliarmus_", und Harry sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand. Dann rief er „_Accio_" und Harrys Zauberstab flog in seine Hand. Dann hörte man ihn sagen „_Finite Incantatem_" und Draco stand wieder auf.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er schnaubend und sah Harry an. „Professor, sagte Draco und stützte sich bei Grabbe ab. Potter hat mich einfach angegriffen. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum." „Stimmt das Potter?", fragte er, würdigte ihn aber keines Blickes. „Ich habe…", weiter kam er wieder nicht. „Das reicht Potter. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden jetzt sofort zum Direktor gehen, und ihm das hier alles erklären. Nein warten Sie. Ich werde ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihn versiegeln, damit Sie ihn nicht fälschen können." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Blatt Pergament kam zum Vorscheinen. Es zeichnete sich eine Schrift drauf ab und Snape unterschrieb. Dann versiegelte er den Brief und gab ihn Harry in die Hand. „Ich merke es, wenn Sie versuchen werden, ihn zu öffnen. Und nun gehen Sie. Und ihr anderen in den Unterricht." Er stampfte an den Schülern vorbei und rein in den Klassenraum. Ron stand noch da und wollte Harry begleiten, doch da fuhr ihn Snape an, er solle reinkommen, oder es werden noch mal Punkte abgezogen. Das wollte er nicht riskieren und ging rein. Harry hingegen ging nach oben und dann die Marmortreppe hinauf. Am Krankenflügel blieb er stehen und sah hinein. Denn die Tür stand offen. Er sah Sirius und Hermione Karten spielen und ging dann weiter. Als er am Adler ankam, sagte er, er wolle zu Dumbledore und der Adler öffnete sich. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und stand nach nicht einmal 1 Minute an der Tür zum Büro. Er klopfte an und Dumbledore ließ ihn rein. Harry trat ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Oh nein Harry. Was hast du da nur gemacht? Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach angreifen. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hast du es FANTASTISCH, SUPER, ERSTKLASSIG, gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich.

Was wird jetzt mit ihm passiert? Und was hat _Schniefelus _da eigentlich in das Pergament schreiben lassen? Ich weiß nicht schnief Zum erstem Mal weiß ich es nicht. Oh nein. Was für eine Schande.

So und dann kommt das letzte Kapitel. Aber nicht traurig sein, wenn es draußen ist. Ich werde sicherlich etwas brauchen mit Kapitel 12. Also erst hier lesen und dann warten bis 12 da ist, lesen und dann noch mal warten.

Also bis dann

P.S. danke für die Kommis.

Kapitel 12 oder Keine Strafe für Harry und Hermiones Rückkehr

Da stand Harry also nun. Mit einer Pergamentrolle von Professor Snape im Büro des Schulleiters. Hochgeschickt, weil er einen Schüler angegriffen hatte. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Tisch und sah ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an. Er winkte ihm zu und Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu. Je näher er ihm kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Die Pergamentrolle in der rechten Hand und die linke in der Hosentasche. Obwohl der Weg von der Tür zum Tisch nicht lange war, brauchte er doch fast 10 Minuten. Selbst beim Podesthochsteigen ließ er sich Zeit. Als er dann am Tisch stand, reichte er Dumbledore die Rolle Pergament und wartete ab. Dumbledore öffnete sie, las sie sich durch und setzte seine Unterschrift drunter. Dann sah er wieder zu Harry und zeigte ihm, dass er sich setzten sollte. Harry ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. Warum schaute Dumbledore ihn so an, wie er ihn ansah? Er machte kein Gesicht, dass einem zeigte, dass er sauer oder böse war. Nein im Gegenteil. Er lächelte Harry an. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Alles hätte er erwartet. Doch das nicht.

„Harry, fing er ruhig und freundlich an. Das, was du getan hast, war nicht richtig." Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen und konnte es nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. „Professor, Sir. Haben Sie denn nicht gelesen, was ich getan habe?", fragte er ihn. „Doch habe ich gelesen, was du getan hast. Ich weiß auch warum, du das getan hast." Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte Harry immer noch an. Harry sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er ihn nicht anschrie oder seine Stimmer erhob. Sie war ruhig und gelassen. „Du hast Mr. Malfoy angegriffen, weil er Miss Granger etwas angetan hat. Dennoch hättest du ihn nicht durch die Luft fliegen lassen sollen. Es hätte genügt, wenn du ihn eine Ohrfeige gegeben hättest." Harry setzte sich gerade hin. „Sir. Wie soll ich das verstehen? Werde ich nicht von der Schule verwiesen? Ich habe die Schulregeln verletzt. Und dennoch bekomme ich keine Strafe? Ich habe einen Mitschüler gelähmt und durch die Luft fliegen lassen. Ich habe mich für Hermione an ihm gerächt. Und ich bekomme keine Strafe? Nicht mal eine kleine?" Harry holte die linke Hand aus der Tasche und legte sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Oh nein. Du hast zwar etwas Verbotenes getan, um einer Freundin zu helfen. Aber von der Schule wirst du nicht gewiesen. Ich nehme es als einmaliges Fehlverhalten von dir auf und werde mich noch mit Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy unterhalten. So und nun geh in deinen Unterricht. Ach. Du bekommst doch eine Strafe." Dumbledore erhob und ging an Harry vorbei. Harry sah ihm hinterher und schluckte. Dumbledore ging an einen Schrank und holte ein kleines Gefäß raus und ging damit wieder zu Harry.

Unterdessen waren Hermione und Sirius draußen an der frischen Luft. Die Sonne lachte und ein frischer Wind kam ab und zu auf. Hermione genoss es Richtig, mal wieder an der Frischluft zu sein. Sie setzten sich unter einen Baum, der frische Knospen hatte, sah nach oben in den Himmel und zählte die Wolken, die vorbeikamen. Sirius hatte sich hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Ab und zu sah er aber zu Hermione und auf die Uhr. Denn ihre Medizin musste sie immer noch nehmen. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lange Hermione noch die Medizin nehmen müsse, damit der Arm wieder in Ordnung war. Aber Sirius wusste, dass ihr Arm sich auf dem besten Weg befand, wieder so zu werden, wie er vor der Sache mit Draco war. Ab und zu tauchten auch etwas dunkle Wolken auf. Doch der Wind ließ sie einfach davon wehen. Nach einer Weile legte sich auch Hermione hin und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Sie hatte schon zwei Tage keine Alpträume von Draco mehr und fühlte sich mit jedem Tag besser und kräftiger.

Vom Fenster ihres Büros aus, beobachte Professor McGonagall die beiden. Sie war sehr erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Hermione wieder besser ging. Dennoch hatte sie Sorgen, was ihren Arm anging. Sie war der gleichen Ansicht wie Hermiones Mutter. Hermione würde immer an das erinnert werden, was Draco Malfoy ihr angetan hat, wenn sie ihren Arm ansehen würde. Einer solchen Last, würde sie nicht lange standhalten. Sie hatte schon mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, Hermione in eine Psychologische Betreuung zu geben. Doch der Professor wies davon ab. Er meinte, sie wäre stark genug, damit fertig zu werden, wenn man ihr die Chance geben würde. Doch baute Professor McGonagall nicht darauf. Sie schlug Hermiones Eltern ihre Idee vor. Zuerst weigerten sie sich, ihre Tochter einem Arzt anzuvertrauen, der sie wieder alles durchleben lassen würde. Doch dann willigten sie ein. Sie ließen Professor Dumbledore eine Eule zukommen und teilten ihm so mit, dass Hermione, nach den Sommerferien nicht an die Schule zurückkehren würde, sondern zu einem Psychologen kommen würde.

Dumbledore flog also zu den Grangers und teilte ihnen seinen Standpunkt der Geschichte mit. Doch die Grangers behaarten darauf, Hermione in eine Psychologische Betreuung zu geben. Also war das letzte Wort gesprochen.

Als Harry in den Unterricht kam, starrten ihn alle an. Er setzte sich neben Ron und erzählte ihm, dass er keine Strafe bekommen hatte. Ron war sehr erleichtert, starrte aber auf das Gefäß, dass er bei sich trug.

Einen Tag, bevor die Prüfungen anfingen, kam Professor Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel und teilte Hermione etwas Freudiges mit.

„Ich kann also wirklich wieder in den Unterricht? Ich muss nicht mehr hier bleiben?", fragte sie ganz aufgelöst und starrte Dumbledore an. „Ja, sagte er. Aber du musst deine Medizin weiterhin nehmen. Nur werden wir die Einnahme des Medikaments um eine halbe Stunde verschieben. Du kannst ja nicht immer jede halbe Stunde zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und die Medizin einnehmen. Du kommst immer nach jeder Unterrichtsstunde. Wenn du im Gemeinschaftsraum bist, wird dir eine Flache an dein Bett hingestellt. Du bekommst einen Wecker, der dich daran erinnert, sie zu nehmen. Er wird so eingestellt sein, dass er die anderen im Raum ruhig schlafen lässt." Hermiones Augen strahlten. Sie stieg aus dem Bett, nahm den Professor in den Arm und dann Sirius. Auch er freute sich, dass sie wieder zu den anderen konnte. „Für heute aber, sprach Dumbledore weiter. Bleibst du noch hier. Ab morgen geht es dann los. Sirius. Ich möchte dich einen Moment draußen sprechen." Sirius nickte. Dumbledore ging nach draußen und wartete an der Tür auf ihn. Sirius sagte Hermione, dass er gleich wieder käme und sie nickte. Er ging zu Dumbledore und zog die Tür hinter sich ran.

„Was gibt es Professor?", fragte er ihn und in Dumbledores Augen konnte er eine Last entdecken. „Miss Granger wird in eine Psychotische Betreuung gebracht. Sie wird die Sommerferien über zu Hause bleiben und dann in eine Psychologische Klinik gebracht. Sie soll sich dort unterhalten und das geschehene verarbeiten und vergessen." Sirius sah ihn an. „Was… wie… wer… warum?" Dumbledore ging einige Schritte von der Tür weg und Sirius kam nach.

„Es waren ihre Eltern Sirius. Sie sind der Meinung, dass es besser für Hermione ist, wenn sie sich Bereuen lässt. Und dem Wunsch der Eltern muss ich respektieren." „Aber man kann sie doch nicht wieder dem aussetzten, was sie seit Tagen versucht zu vergessen. schrie Sirius los. Ein Psychologe lässt sie alles noch einmal durchleben und das würde sie nicht verkraften. Ich kenne Hermione jetzt sehr gut. Ich habe jeden Tag mit ihr verbracht. Und dann soll sie zu einem Arzt, der alles wieder hochkommen lässt? Nein. Sie braucht so einen Idioten nicht. Was sie braucht ist kraft und mut. Sie muss Draco Malfoy zeigen, dass sie es geschafft hat, darüber hin wegzukommen. Und dass kann sie nicht, wenn sie bei einem Arzt ist. Ich werde mit ihren Eltern reden." Er ging los, wurde aber von Dumbledore am Arm festgehalten. „Sirius. Ich verstehe ja, dass du Hermione magst. Aber du musst deine Gefühle zurückstellen. Das musste ich auch. Es ist die Entscheidung der Eltern und daran müssen wir uns halten." Er ging an Sirius vorbei und verschwand dann um die Ecke. Sirius ging zurück in den Krankenflügel. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermiones Bett und sah sie an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. In der gleichen Nacht noch ging Sirius, ohne sich bei Hermione zu verabschieden, noch eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen

Harry hatte noch immer das Gefäß, was ihm Dumbledore gegeben hatte. Er stellte es immer an sein Bett und starrte es an. Ron fragte in immer, was es sei. Doch Harry hatte Dumbledore versprochen, dass er bis zum Ende des Schuljahres sagen würde, was es war. Und daran hielt er sich auch. Jeden Abend, wenn er zu Bett ging, flüsterte er etwas hinein und ein kleiner blauer Funken flog in das Gefäß.

Der Tag, an dem Hermione wieder in den Unterricht durfte war gekommen. Sie war schon recht früh aufgestanden und hatte ihre Schuluniform an. Sie schaute sich um nach Sirius, fand ihn aber nicht. Noch vor dem Frühstück, kamen Ron und Harry zu ihr.

„Warum bist du angezogen?", fragte Ron sie und lief um sie herum. „Ich komme heute wieder", sagte sie glücklich und lächelte beide an. „Ist das wahr? Du kommst echt wieder?" Ron sah Harry an und dann wieder Hermione. „Ja." Sie freuten sich sehr und ließen sich auf das Bett fallen. „Wo ist denn Sirius?", fragte Harry und sah sich ebenfalls nach ihm um. „Ich weiß nicht, entgegnete Hermione ihm. Als ich aufgewacht bin, war er schon nicht mehr da." Er setzte sich auch aufs Bett und wackelte mit den Füßen. „Na vielleicht ist er ja bei Remus. Aber jetzt kommt. Wir gehen runter frühstücken.

Sie standen auf und nahmen Hermione in die Mitte. Auf dem Weg nach unten verschwieg Harry Hermione, dass er Draco angegriffen hatte. Als sie unten in die große Halle kamen, freuten sich viele, dass Hermione wieder da war. Sie klatschten und pfiffen, jubelten ihr zu und reichten ihr die Hände. Auch Hagrid der Riese freute sich, dass sie wieder da war. Sie setzten sich hin und fingen an zu essen. Danach gingen sie in den Unterricht und erledigten ihre Prüfungen. Alle außer Hermione schrieben fleißig auf ihren Pergamentpapieren rum. Hermione langweilte sich etwas. Da sie ja immer noch vom Unterricht befreit war, konnte sie auch nicht mitmachen. Aber einige Lehrer gaben ihr ebenfalls ein Prüfungsblatt, damit sie wusste, worum es ging. Sie machte auch fleißig mit und gab immer ihr Prüfungsblatt ab. Die Lehrer sahen es sich an und guckten verdattert drein. Obwohl Hermione am Unterricht nicht teilgenommen hatte, beantwortete sie alle Fragen korrekt. Jedem erklärte sie, dass sie während ihres Krankenflügelaufenthaltes jede Menge Zeit hatte, um die Bücher zu lesen. Dennoch wurden ihre Prüfungen nicht Bewertet. Auch wenn einige Lehrer es vorhatten. Sie teilten ihr aber mit, dass sie eine hohe Punktzahl erreicht hatte, und dass besser, als manch andere. Harry und Ron waren von jetzt ab nur noch in Hermiones nähe. Sie ließen sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Wenn Draco Malfoy in die nähe kam, lenkten sie sie sofort in eine andere Richtung. Doch klappte das nicht immer. Kurz vor Beginn der Prüfung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, stolperten sie in eine Gruppe von Slytherinschülern die vor dem geschlossenen Klassenzimmer standen. Unter ihnen, Draco Malfoy. Als Draco sie sah, fing er gleich an mit den anderen zu tuscheln. Doch Hermione interessierte es nicht. Sie ging an ihnen vorbei und stellte sich zu einer Gruppe von Gryffindorschülern. Harry und Ron folgten ihr.

„Da seht mal, fing Draco an. Miss Granger hat den Weg also doch gefunden." Alle fingen an zu lachen. Hermione hörte nicht drauf. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Melissa und Emily. Draco und die anderen lachten immer lauter. Harry und Ron warfen ihnen verhaste Blicke zu. Doch Hermione fühlte sich immer noch nicht angesprochen dadurch. Erst als Draco sie nachahmte mit einer quietsche Stimme, platzte ihr der Kragen. „Ich wollte nichts von dir. Wir dürfen hier nicht hin. So hat sie gesprochen." Wieder lachten alle. Dennoch ging sie ruhig und mit einem lächeln im Gesicht auf ihn zu. Harry und Ron tauschten schnelle Blicke und eilten ihr hinterher. „Gut gemacht, sagte sie und blieb vor ihm stehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich so gut nachmachen kannst." „Was? Du wagst es, mich anzusprechen?" Er sah sich um und einige hörten auf zu lachen. „Ja ich wage es, dich an zusprechen. Ich will dir damit zeigen, dass du mir keine Angst mehr machen kannst." Ihr Ton war fest und kontrolliert. Jetzt hörten auch die letzten auf zu lachen.

„Angst? Du weißt doch nicht mal, was das bedeutet. Du wirst schon noch sehen Granger. Es gibt viele Zauberer, die der gleichen Meinung sind, wie mein Vater. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann hast du angst." „Fertig mit mir? Davon träumst du Draco. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade einen schritt machen, als sie Draco am Ärmel festhielt. Er wirbelte sie herum und hielt ihr den Zauberstab unter die Nase. Harry wollte eingreifen, doch Hermione hielt ihn zurück. „Na los doch", sagte sie und Draco zuckte mit den Augen. „Worauf wartest du noch? Jetzt kannst du jedem beweisen, dass du keine Angst hast, mich zu verfluchen oder gar um zubringen." Bei dem Wort „umbringen", zuckten einige Gryffindors zusammen. Sie hatten nicht erfahren, warum Hermione auf der Krankenstation war. Sie wussten nur, dass sie eine Verletzung am Arm hatte. Harry wollte wieder auf Draco los. Doch diesmal hielt ihn Ron zurück. Draco verzog das Gesicht. Seine Augen blitzten auf und der ganze Hass, den er auf Hermione hatte, kam hoch. Er setzte den Zauberstab an. Doch da passierte etwas zu Hermiones glück. „Das reicht Draco", kam eine Stimme von hinten. Alle drehten sich um. Da stand Remus Lupin. Er ging auf die Gruppe zu und nahm sich den Zauberstab von Draco. Der wiederum ließ Hermione los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das war's für dich. Du wirst an der Prüfung nicht teilnehmen. Ich gebe dir eine 6 und 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und jetzt geh." Er steckte den Zauberstab in den Mantel und öffnete die Tür zur Klasse. Alle gingen an ihm und Draco vorbei. Harry, Ron und Hermione gingen als letztes. „Das werden Sie noch bereuen Professor Lupin. Mein Vater wird sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Sie werden nicht mehr länger an dieser Schule unterrichten." Er drehte sich um und ging. „Darauf werde ich mich freuen." Harry und Ron gingen in den Klassenraum, dicht gefolgt von Hermione. Doch Remus stellte sich in die Tür. „Das war leichtsinnig von dir Hermione", sagte er leise ohne das es jemand von drinnen mitbekam. „Ich weiß. Aber es war meine eigene Entscheidung. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich keine Angst habe." Remus lächelte. „Ja schon gut. Komm. Es geht los." Beide gingen rein und Hermione setzt sich neben Neville, der hinter Ron und Harry saß. Lupin verteilte die Prüfungsblätter und gab auch Hermione eins. „Ich weiß, du schaffst das", flüsterte er ihr zu und lächelte sie an.

Die restlichen Prüfungen gingen wie im Fluge zu Ende und die Schüler freuten sich, dass sie nicht mehr lernen mussten. Auch freuten sie sich, dass sie wieder nach Hause konnten. Als der letzte Abend anbrach, versammelten sich alle wieder in der großen Halle. Die große Halle war geschmückt und von der Decke hingen rote Tücher. Keiner wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Dennoch setzten sie sich hin und starrten alle an. Nachdem ruhe eingekehrt war, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz.

„Wieder ist ein Schuljahr zu Ende. Ein Schuljahr, das euch viel beigebracht hat und mit Wissen gefüllt hat. Eure Prüfungsergebnisse, werden Euch mit Eulen zugestellt. Also müsst Ihr nicht die Lehrer fragen, wie Ihr abgeschnitten habt. Jeder von Euch wird sicherlich mit einer Erfahrung mehr als der andere nach Hause fahren." Er sah Hermione an und blinzelte ihr zu. „Aber genug von meinen Reden. Lasst es Euch schmecken." Alle klatschten und Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hin. Die Tische füllten sich mit Essen auf und jeder aß noch einmal so viel, wie er konnte und schaffte.

Dann war es soweit. Der Tag der Abreise. Hagrid hatte die Erstklässler zum Zug gebracht und verabschiedete sich dort von allen.

„Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr wieder Hermione. Also bis dahin, wünsche ich dir viel spaß zu Hause." Er reichte ihr die Hand und zerquetschte sie halb. Doch entschuldigte er sich gleich bei ihr und lächelte sie an. Auch Remus war gekommen, um sich bei Harry, Ron und Hermione zu verabschieden.

„Dann machst mal gut ihr drei. Habt ne Menge spaß in euren Ferien. Und du Hermione, nimm deine Medizin. Vergiss sie nicht." Er nahm sie und Harry in den Arm. Ron wollte nicht in den Arm genommen werden. Er reichte ihm nur die Hand und lächelte. Auch Neville reichte die Hand. Genauso wie Ron, wollte er nicht in den Arm genommen werden. „Ach Harry, sagte Remus und Harry blieb stehen, während die anderen einstiegen. Grüß Sirius von mir. Ich habe ihn ja nicht mehr sehen können." „Ich dachte, er wäre zu dir gekommen?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an. „Wieso zu mir? Er war doch bei Hermione?", entgegnete er ihm. Harry schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein war er nicht. Als Hermione wieder zum Unterricht kommen durfte, war er nicht mehr da Wir dachten, er wäre bei dir." „Na auch wenn schon. Grüß ihn von mir. Er wird sicherlich schon auf dich warten." Er nahm ihn nochmals in den Arm und ging dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Harry stieg ein und die Tür ging zu. Am Fenster hingen Hermione, Ron und Neville und winkten ihm zu. Harry kam kurze Zeit später ins Abteil und winkte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Dann fuhr der Zug los und verließ den Bahnhof. Sie setzten sich alle hin und redeten über ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Als sie in London ankamen, ausstiegen, ihr Gepäck nahmen und durch die Abgrenzung traten, wurden sie herzlich empfangen. Mr. Und Miss Granger nahmen ihre Tochter in den Arm. Auch Ron wurde von seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen. Was ihm mehr als peinlich war. Harry wurde von Familie Granger und Familie Weasley begrüßt und in den Arm genommen. Doch Harry hielt Ausschau nach Sirius. Er dachte, er würde ihn am Bahnhof abholen. Doch dem war nicht so. Neville und seine Großmutter verabschiedeten sich bei allen und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Auch Rons Familie wollte gehen. Harry hatte Ron gesagt, dass Sirius nicht da war, und Rons Mutter beschloss ihn mit zu sich zu nehmen. Von da aus konnte er Sirius am schnellsten erreichen. Hermione ging auf Ron und Harry zu und nahm beide in den Arm.

„Danke", sagte sie und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange auf. „Wofür war der?", fragte er sie und sah sie an. „Dafür, dass du mich verteidigt hast." Sie ging zu ihren Eltern und winkte ihnen noch mal zu. Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und musste von Ron wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt werden. Dann machten auch sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mr. und Miss Granger waren sich einig geworden, dass sie Hermione erst zu Hause sagen würden, dass sie zu einem Psychologen gehen muss. Sie packten die Koffer ins Auto, stiegen ein und fuhren los

Woher wusste Hermione, das Harry sich mit Draco angelegt hatte? Und warum war Sirius nicht am Bahnhof, um Harry abzuholen? Hat es was mit Hermione zutun? War er wegen ihr nicht am Bahnhof? Und warum war er mitten in der Nacht einfach gegangen? Das alles erfahrt ihr im nächsten Schuljahr. Das dauert auch nicht mehr lange.

Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Mir hat sie das. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht fassen kann, dass sie zu Ende ist. Aber irgendwann musste sie ja mal zu Ende gehen.

Danke noch mal, dass Ihr alle meine Story gelesen habt und mir Eure Meinung gesagt habt. Als ich gesehen habe, dass ich schon 25 Kommentare hatte, musste ich etwas weinen.

Ich wünsche Euch noch viel spaß beim noch mal lesen oder erstes Mal lesen und zum X ten mal lesen. Danke alle umarm

Ich möchte noch etwas von Der Herr der Ringe einfügen. Der Spruch denke ich, passt hier ganz gut zu. Nur etwas verändert.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so enden wird.

Endet?

Nein, hier endet die Geschichte nicht.

Das Ende einer Geschichte ist nur ein weiterer Weg, den wie alle hinnehmen müssen.

Der graue Regenvorhang dieser Geschichte zieht sich zurück und alles verwandelt sich in silbernes Glas.

Und dann siehst du es

Was, Yusuria? Was sehe ich?

Einen neuen Anfang

Und dahinter

Ein verzaubertes Land voller Überraschungen

unter einer rasch aufgehenden Sonne.

Dann ist es nicht schlimm?

Nein. Nein ist es nicht


End file.
